


Wriggled His Way into My Life

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Category: Free!
Genre: Actual anal sex will occur in future chapters, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Butts, Chinese Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally had to do a lot of research, M/M, Makoto is 35, Makoto is a urologist, Makoto is bisexual, Makoto surprisingly can cook well, More plot than porn, POV Third Person, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romance, So many tags, Sousuke can't cook for shit, Sousuke ejaculates during a prostate exam, Sousuke is 26, Sousuke is a professional swimmer and swimsuit model whose shoulder never broke, Sousuke is heterosexual (initially), Sousuke is literally clueless and knows nothing about the prostate, Sweet Talking, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, We need more bottoming Sousuke, Yandere Tachibana Makoto, not during the exam, sexy boys, so it sounds medically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke senses something is possibly wrong and goes to a urologist to have his prostate examined.   The doctor, Tachibana Makoto, evidently has the magic touch and Sousuke can't help but change his tune.</p><p>It's a story about friendships, struggling with adulthood, and, of course, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patiently Waiting for the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaLovesZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaLovesZero/gifts).



> There is a RinHaru story that I got influence from where Rin gets his prostate checked. And I love yandere Makoto. I'll make the chapters longer after this one, I promise.

35-year-old Tachibana Makoto adjusts the glasses on his face.  He has a long day ahead of him and he has many patients who are waiting for his advice.  He is a urologist in Sapporo and he specializes in helping people with their urinary tract.  The main reason why he chose this is because ten years ago, his father almost died of prostate cancer at the age of just 53.  But now that his father is completely cancer-free and healthy, Makoto wanted to take part in helping others with said problem.  He specializes in male and female urinary tract problems and he loves hearing back from his patients of their improvement.  He picks up the clipboard and it shows the list of patients that he has to see for today.  He is shocked at whom the first person is; it is Yamazaki Sousuke, and based on the kanji, it can’t be any other unless there is an extremely small chance otherwise.

Yamazaki Sousuke.  Makoto and as well as many others have heard of him.  He is a celebrity in the field of swimming for Japanese people, but by no means the Michael Phelps of Japan.  Swimming is somewhat of a neutral sport in Japan, but he did manage to attract everyone’s unwarranted attention, making him nervous.  Makoto used to swim years ago; the last time he had a competitive swim must’ve been around 15 years ago.  He swam for college, but mostly scholarship purposes.  He didn’t get into the Olympics, but that didn’t surprise him since he wasn’t really trying to.  Sousuke, on the other hand, has won five gold medals in the butterfly stroke and has also modeled for Speedo jammers and even underwear.  And damn, is he a gorgeous model. One of the best looking studs out there.  Makoto would be lying I he stated he wasn’t a bit jealous of Sousuke’s good looks and the women he’s had wrapped around his finger.  Makoto is bisexual with a much stronger preference for women, but he hasn’t been with a guy in around four years.  Since then, he has been exclusively women and even has a six-year-old daughter who lives with her mother in a town about 50 miles away from Sapporo.

 Makoto sometimes wishes that he had never quit swimming, but he cannot change the past.  Sousuke must felt so proud of himself and now…someone that Makoto idols and secretly has the hots for is visiting a urologist.  This seems weird to Makoto because Sousuke is only 26 years old, but it is always better to use caution.

Sousuke is out in the waiting room.  After having signed the autographs for everyone there, Sousuke puts in his music and just listens to the Kpop music, his guilty and hidden pleasure.  He feels embarrassed that someone like him is here, but he doesn’t want to die from something that could easily be detected.  He is 26 years old and he is going to get his prostate checked, something he heard as an old-man’s procedure.  Well, it wasn’t really his decision at first.  His father, 53 years old, told him to get a professional’s opinion after Sousuke told him that he had frequent urination and periodically it hurt.  He looks at his watch. 9:58 a.m.  He is scheduled for 10 and is honestly getting progressively more anxious and scared at the thought that he literally may have prostate cancer in his golden years of fame (or what he considers fame). 

Makoto gets the things ready and says to a receptionist, “Call Yamazaki-sama in.”

The receptionist says, “Yamazaki-sama, the doctor is ready for you. Please follow me to the examination room.”

Sousuke turns off his iPod and puts it in his jacket.  It’s black with white and a little bit of red and on the back reads in kanji “Samezuka Academy”.  Despite the fact that he hadn’t been in high school for eight years, he still loves the jacket since it was pretty much what got him to where he is today.  The receptionist leads him down a hallway and into a room and opens the door for him.

“He’ll be in here in a minute,” she says as she shuts the door behind him.

Makoto is in his office.  He still cannot believe what is happening.  He is about to see Yamazaki Sousuke in person…again.  He is gonna enjoy every second of this.

 


	2. Meeting the Star: Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto meet...again, actually. Makoto asks Sousuke some questions and some of them excite the inner sadist that resides in Makoto.

Sousuke remains seated, looking around at the blasé taste of decoration that covers the walls and area of the room.  He’s heard good things about Dr. Tachibana, but for some reason why, he feels that the name is very familiar.  Tachibana is not a common surname in the least bit, and he actually has met two people with that surname: identical twins whom he raced against when he was in high school.  One’s name is Ren, someone that competed against Mikoshiba Momotarou in the backstroke. He remembers Ren as a very polite, well-spoken guy who had a very gentle smile.  Then Sousuke remembers the sister Ran. Very pretty, had a cute smile and Sousuke had a bit of a crush on her back in the day, but he didn’t want to say anything because Ren was very protective of her.

Tachibana Makoto. Based on the kanji of the name, Sousuke is truly convinced that is a female doctor.  He feels that he can relax a bit more if it is a female, but truth be told, he would much rather have a male doctor and no cancer than a hot female doctor and have cancer.  Sousuke is not sure what will happen since he knows absolutely nothing about the prostate.  He is pretty positive that he may have to get some sort of scanning.  Boy, is he in for a surprise.

Makoto is still in disbelief.  Yamazaki Sousuke…bending over and showing his ass…Sousuke really is one of the very few males that Makoto lusts for.  He has had many relationships with women, but not one with a man.  He never even has had sex with man, but he does look at gay porn occasionally, although he prefers the feeling of dominance when with a female.  But the utter fact that a celebrity is at his place when there are dozens more in Sapporo, hell, thousands more in all of Japan…it’s just too much.  Still, Makoto has to get with the program and he leaves his office, taking a pair of latex gloves and some lubricant.

“I envy you,” says a female doctor who specializes in a different aspect and then winked at Makoto.  He actually has a bit of a crush on her, but he can’t do anything since she’s taken.  Makoto twists the doorknob and sees the figure that is Sousuke.   He once again adjusts his glasses and says,

“Hello, I’m Dr. Tachibana Makoto and I am the urologist that you have selected for today.”

Sousuke gulps.  Oh, boy.  He did not expect this: a male doctor.  Who would name their son Makoto with those kanji?  It makes no sense, but Sousuke heard that Dr. Tachibana is pretty much one of the best in his field and relatively young in his practice: 35.  Plus, this spot is the only one available for three weeks at any other place. Nonetheless, Sousuke casts his fears aside and extends his hand and says, “Yamazaki Sousuke.  I’m pretty sure that you know who I am.”  Sousuke looks at the figure; he shares so many features with Ren and Ran, but he didn’t want to sound creepy.  Oh, no. That’s Makoto’s cue; after all, he _is_ the one who is about to stick a finger up Sousuke’s asshole.

“Yes, I know who you are, Yamazaki-sama,” said Makoto.  “As a former swimmer myself, I can say that I actually envy you.  You set four new world records at the Olympics, you have five gold medals in the butterfly, four gold in freestyle, three silver in the breaststroke, and another silver in backstroke.  That’s quite amazing for someone who participated in just two Olympics to have thirteen medals.  Plus, you beat Michael Phelps in both the 2012 and 2016 Olympics!”

Sousuke basks in his pride and chuckles.  “I am the type of person who seeks only victory and settles for nothing less.  Though I should’ve won gold for the breast and backstroke, I did not spend as much time for them as I would’ve liked, but I am extremely proud of the achievements that I have accomplished.”

“Will you be participating in the 2020 Olympics, Yamazaki-sama?” asks Makoto.

“Please, just Sousuke,” says the dark-haired male.  “You are older than I am and at a higher status.  Just Sousuke—no kun, or san.  And to answer your question, yes, I’ll be participating in all Olympics until they ban me or I have arthritis.  Or…die from prostate cancer…”

“Don’t speak like that,” says Makoto as he looks at Sousuke’s beautiful eyes.  These are the eyes of a superstar, and damn, do they look sexy.   “Do you know how this type exam goes?”

“I pretty much know absolutely nothing about the prostate, let alone the exam,” said Sousuke.  “I’ve had no time whatsoever to look it up.”

_“Excellent,”_ thinks the yandere side of Makoto.

Makoto got himself situation and says, “I’m about to subject you to several questions regarding your reason for being here.  Now, as you are only 26, it is very rare, but not unheard of, to have prostate cancer at such an age.  Nonetheless, the fact that you came here is a very smart move on your behalf.  Now,” he takes the cap off his pen and prepares to write.

“Everything that goes on in this room will stay private, I assure you that,” says Makoto.  “Now, some of these questions will be rather personal, but I assure you that I will not judge you in any way whatsoever.  I wouldn’t dare put anything online about you or anything on that level.”

“I believe you; I’ve known several people who have gone here and that you were a wonderful doctor,” comments Sousuke.  “I honestly believed you were a female, but, hey, I’m here now.” He nervously chuckles.

“Have you ever had any painful urination?”

“Periodically,” said Sousuke.  “But it hasn’t happened at all in the past few days.  It started to hurt initially, say, about two weeks ago, but it stopped around four days ago.  It doesn’t hurt when I urinate now.”

“Difficulties getting or keeping an erection?” Makoto enjoys this a little too much despite this being part of the procedure.

“None whatsoever,” responded Sousuke

Makoto writes this down.  “Any pain during, before, or after ejaculation?”

“None at all,” says Sousuke.  “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“Are you related to Tachibana Ren and Ran of Iwatobi?  You just…”

“Yes, they’re my younger siblings,” says Makoto.  “I’ve seen you in person before, Sousuke, but you probably haven’t seen me.   I usually was up in the stands with my second best friend, the older brother of your teammate, Mikoshiba Momotarou.  I would go with him and cheer on his brother during races if Iwatobi wasn’t participating.”

“Oh, really?  That’s interesting.  Your brother was a little pistol back then,” says Sousuke.  “Very energetic and happy.”

“Back to the main topic: any struggle urinating?”

“Yes, sometimes that is actually common,” says Sousuke, “but it isn’t painful when I do start though.”

Makoto continues writing down the information and nods. “Blood in your semen or urine? Or any unusual colorations?”

“All that is normal,” responds Sousuke.  Sousuke is wishing this would hurry; he wants to get in the pool a.s.a.p.

“Do you have any pain in this region?” asks Makoto as he pats his lower back, lower abdomen, hip ad pelvis region.

Sousuke lifts his shirt a bit and shows off his abs inadvertently as he points to an area a few inches above his groin.  “It actually hurts a bit here.”

“Above the pubic bone.  I see,” says Makoto as he writes it down.  “This is probably the most embarrassing and personal question, but have you been…penetrated through the anus?”

Sousuke doesn’t need to hesitate and immediately fires back with “Hell, no.”

“ _That will change in good time,”_ thinks the sadistic part of Makoto.  _"I can't wait to see that tight pucker of his and those delicious glutes."_

“How about urination? Do you go frequently?”

“Yes,” says Sousuke.  “Normally, I was going about once every two hours; it’s not uncommon if I go once every, I don’t know, forty-five minutes?  Sometimes every half hour!”

“I see,” says Makoto.  “Now, the symptons you have told me overlap with other problems, but I will need to get you a gown so we can get started.”

“What for?” asks Sousuke.

“For the DRE,” explains Makoto.

“Which is…?” replies the clueless superstar.

“Digital rectal exam.”

“Oh,” was all that Sousuke says.  “Does that mean that there will be some sort of machine that looks at my prostate from the outside? Like an X-ray?”

Makoto laughs.  “No, digital means ‘finger’.  I’m gonna stick my gloved finger inside your anus and touch your prostate for any abnormalities.”

“Okay, that doesn't sound that bad--Wait.  WHAT?!” shouts Sousuke as he lets loose a huge sweat drop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love leaving cliffhangers. :D  
> The actually exam will begin next chapter. And not all the tags will apply. This will be a story of at least, idk, 25k words? Probably a lot more, but I can't make any guarantees.


	3. The Exam Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Exam and Sousuke has a question regarding himself.

Sousuke is a nervous sweating mess, but his sweat makes him look a hell of a lot sexier.  “Y-y-you’re g-gonna stick your…f-finger in my assh-hole?” asks Sousuke who is getting extremely panicky.

“Yes. This is the most basic procedure to check for any lumps or irregular textures,” says Makoto.  “We will also be doing a PSA, or prostate specific antigens.  I can go into about five minutes of boring details, but I’ll cut it short for you.  It’s a test where I take some blood and we analyze it for this specific protein.  The higher the level, the higher the chance of cancer.”

“Isn’t there another way?” say Sousuke. 

“For all you know, you may have cancer and it is best to detect it as early as possible; I’m sorry, but this is the quickest way to see if it is enlarged,” says Makoto.  He leaves the room for about ten seconds and returns with a hideous teal gown.  “You’ll need to strip into this.  I must also insist that if you need to relieve yourself, you should take care of that now.”

“Actually, yeah…that sounds like a good idea,” says Sousuke.  “Where’s the restroom?”

“Go down the hall and it’s on the left,” says Makoto.  Sousuke leaves the room and heads to the bathroom.   Sousuke comes back about five minutes later after finishing business and thoroughly cleaning himself with paper towels and soap so it won’t be embarrassing.  He has a heavy look on his face and he takes the gown.

“I’ll step out and give you a few minutes of privacy, okay, Sousuke?”

“O-okay,” says Sousuke.   Makoto leaves the room and sits in his office, gazing into mid-air with a smile on his face.  Sousuke takes off his shoes and socks and wriggles his toes at the exposure of the cool room.  He still finds it hard to believe that he is about to expose his firm, tight, almost godly ass to an almost complete stranger, but Sousuke knows that he has to get over that because he already has come this far—no backing down from this.  He takes off his Guess jeans and sets them in a nearby chair and that leaves him in his tight grey Under Armour boxer briefs.  

 

He merely looks around the room aimlessly and slips them off, exposing his ass to air-conditioned cool room while he still has on his jacket.

 

  “So fucking hideous…” he says as he slips on the disgusting gown that literally manages to cover about two inches past his buttcheeks.  He merely shakes his head and looks at his Rolex watch: 10:31.  Well, he doesn’t know how long this will take, so he decides to sit on the examination table, shivering as the cool vinyl made his bare ass go cold.

  Meanwhile, Makoto has his feet propped up on his desk and looks at the ceiling.  “Life is marvelous,” he says.  “When I get home, I’m gonna reflect on this day with a glass of wine and a bath while I gratify myself with the luxury of masturbating as I picture that ass of his.  He literally has no fucking clue what I am about to subject him to and I honestly feel somewhat sorry.”  He looks at the mirror that is hanging on the wall and says, “You know, I scare myself sometimes.  Like, really scare myself.   I can’t wait to see him.  He’ll want my warm hand against his chilly abs since I lowered the room’s temperature down by one degree to 18oC from the original 19oC.” 

Makoto walks out the room and knocks on the examination room where Sousuke is.  “Are you prepared for me to enter the room, Sousuke?  I’d like to finish as soon as possible since I have many others after you.”

“Yes, come on in, but can I wear my jacket? It’s kinda cold in here,” said Sousuke.

“Yeah, that’s fine, but make sure it isn’t zipped up because I’ll need to apply pressure to your lower abdomen to get a better feel of your prostate,” explains Makoto.

“Will this…will this hurt?” asks Sousuke as he lies on the table.  “Can I lie on my stomach as you do it?”

Makoto wants to chuckle, but he doesn’t want to insult Sousuke.  “No,” says the doctor, “you need to stand up and bend over the table with your butt raised into the air so I can examine it a lot more easily.  This shouldn’t take any longer than ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes??” says Sousuke with astonishment.   “Why would it take that long?”

“The prostate is located behind the wall of the rectum, and while I am in there, I will see if the lining of your rectum is okay and free of any type of abnormalities.   This is delicate tissue, so I will be gentle.”

“Is this gonna hurt? I mean…well…” starts Sousuke as he rubs his nape.  “I’ve fallen on my ass so hard that I broke my tailbone back in 2008 so I know what it feels like to feel pain in that region.”

“A decade after an injury like that?” says Makoto.  He knows Sousuke probably is trying to conjure an excuse to get out of it.  “Surely your rectum or the surrounding area cannot be sore after a decade?”

“N-no…heh…” says Sousuke.  “I’m merely giving you an example of how I can endure pain.  So surely you fingering my asshole won’t be painful.  It’s just the thought…Ehehe…heh.”

“Oh, you could say that in comparison this feels very _pleasurable_ ,” says Makoto.  _More like pleasurable in general,_ thinks the yandere side.   “Not that I know what it’s like to break my coccyx.”

“Uh…well…let’s get started so it can end really soon,” says Sousuke as he gets off the table and leans against it, inadvertently flashing his buttcheeks at Makoto.   Makoto only smiles as he sees those two glutes and thankfully Sousuke is too occupied looking forward and doesn’t notice Makoto.  Makoto puts a glove on his right hand and coats it with a generous amount of lube.  He places his left hand on Sousuke’s left buttcheek and says,

“Now this will sting a bit as your rectal muscles expand, but it won’t be that bad, I promise; probably your dignity will be more at stake,” said Makoto.  “Prepare yourself and try to relax, okay?  Also, are you allergic to latex?”

“No, sir,” says Sousuke as he closes his eyes so he can’t think.

“Very well.  Nice, just relax your body; it’ll make this easier.”

Sousuke gulps and nods, unable to speak since he’s so damn nervous.  Makoto spreads Sousuke’s muscular buttcheeks and looked at his swirly butthole, all pink and tight in its glory.

 _Holy shit,_ thinks the yandere side of Makoto, _that hole is totally fuckable.  I’m surprised he hasn’t bent over yet.  He also smells so good down there and I_ bet he tastes good.  Makoto is literally restraining himself from fingering him like silly in a completely unprofessional manner, but he knows that is harassment.  Still, it takes a lot of willpower to not toy with this young man considering how sexy and divine he is.  Sousuke has thick and muscular thighs with a beautiful crème color that is his skin.  His calves are completely free of hair, but his thighs are the other hand have a light layer of black hair, indicating that he must’ve shaved his calves recently and his thighs not too long ago.  He wears swim briefs every now and then when he models, causing him to shave all the way to the hips, so that’s why his thighs are hairier than his calves.  He wears exclusively knee-length jammers with teal designs when he swims, and damn do they look good on him.

 _So this is what he would look like if he’s about to take a fat cock up that cute little ass of his,_ thinks Makoto’s inner yandere   _Hopefully it’ll be me within a few weeks._

Doctor Tachibana snaps himself back to the situation back at hand and remembers that the person he is trying to exam is more than likely getting impatient. 

“Here I go,” cautions Makoto as part of his finger (barely even an inch) slips inside Sousuke’s anus.  Sousuke gasps and his eyes widen as his precious lower orifice is penetrated with the latex finger covered with lube.

Sousuke gasps again and begins to pant, causing Makoto to actually frown.  Sure, he may have a yandere side, but he isn’t a heartless sadist by any means and says,

“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay, Sousuke.”

Sousuke’s eyes remain wide and moves his eyes around frantically. He thinks, “ _Why the hell is he talking to me like he’s hushing a child?”_

Makoto merely lets his finger get squeezed unmercifully by the tight constricting muscles of Sousuke’s hole.

“I’m gonna insert more in; are you prepared, Sousuke?”

"Okay, but..gently?" says Sousuke.

“Of course,” says Makoto, who can tell that Sousuke is getting more adjusted to the situation.  He pushes his finger in, slightly undulates it, wriggling it around to trigger sensation and to also **_anal_** yze the surface of the walls swimmer’s rectum. 

 _Look at the way this boy’s asshole sucks in my finger, like it’s hungry,_ thinks Makoto.  _Of course, if he tells the truth when he says he’s never had anything up in there, it’s bound to be dying for something._

Sousuke pants in nervousness as he tries to relax, but he is having difficulty since he feels like his innards are being violated.  Of course, Makoto has well reassured that this is part of the procedure, so he relaxes a bit.

Sousuke then thinks, _Just think of something to get this outta my mind—breasts, vaginas, ass—NO!_  

“Ahhh!” exclaims Sousuke as his prostate is touched.

“Found it,” says Makoto as if it were a difficult task to find it.  “Now, lemme get a feel of this area.”  He rubs the latex finger against that sensitive organ of the outrageously sexy swimmer and checks to see if it is enlarged or has an irregular surface.  Sousuke buries his face into the examination table, trying to hide the embarrassment in his face.  Makoto’s face twists into one of the most sadistically pleased smile at the one the boy is submitting himself.

“Sousuke, I’m gonna touch the area above your pubic bone to apply pressure to get a better feel, okay?” says Makoto, despite the fact that he wants to try something else.

Sousuke nods and Makoto’s hand sneaks past his hips and manages to reach Sousuke’s lower abs.  He gently presses it and feels something:  Sousuke’s penis.  It’s hard, indicating that he has obtained an erection.

Both of them gasp.

 _Well, this will make it all the more interesting,_ thinks Makoto as he rubs Sousuke’s lower abs and fingers his prostate. 

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…._ thinks Sousuke.   _He just felt my penis...but I know that he didn't mean to...did he?  I did get blessed with a pretty large appendage, but..._

Makoto  ~~accidentally~~ jabs Sousuke's prostate again, forcing Sousuke to stifle a pleasurable moan.

 _Holy shit...This could_ not _possibly be any more embarrassing,_ he thinks,  _and it's feeling **really** good._

Sousuke merely smiles and tries to hide it, but Makoto sees it.

 "Do not feel guilty, ashamed, or embarrassed, Sousuke; I see your smile," says Makoto who smiles himself.

"Fuck..." murmurs Sousuke under his breath.

 _I'd love to,_ thinks Makoto before saying, "You are definitely not the first person to get an erection; in fact, this is very normal."  Makoto decides to press on Sousuke's lower ab again.   _Fuck, his abs are rock-hard; they're way more impressive than mine were back in the day._

Sousuke likes the feeling of Makoto's warm hand against his slightly cool stomach.   _I can't believe this; am I getting excited over him?  We're both males!  This **shouldn't** be happening!  But I won't deny; he's so fucking sexy...maybe...I'm bi and never knew it?_

Makoto knows this isn't really professional--hell, he  ** _knows_** it isn't professional, but he says, "Sousuke, I'm gonna insert a second finger to increase the area so this can go by faster; it's already been a minute and I know you want this to be done with, so is this okay?"

"Go ahead," starts Sousuke a bit overenthusiastically but immediately controls himself.  Makoto puts lube on his middle finger and lets it join with his index.  His middle is immediately welcomed by a tight squeeze of Sousuke's warm rectum.

Sousuke gasps as his lower inner muscles stretch around the additional finger.  Sousuke loses his pleasure and twists his face into pain.

 

 "Oooh, that hurts," says Sousuke as he closes his eyes but tries to get used to the feeling.

"Relax, Sousuke...I'll make it all better," laughs Makoto as he wriggles his two fingers in the tight hole.  _I'll make it all better..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unethical for a doctor's procedure, but it's fiction, and Sousuke begins to...*cough* enjoy *cough* it.


	4. The Exam Part 2 and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto used yaoi hands! It's super-effective! Sousuke's sexual orientation is now confused!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me being trash, which is not unusual. Sorry for the wait! Also, the day of this story is Monday, April 9th, 2018.

Sousuke is panting heavily as his body adjusts to the feeling of two fingers shoved up his rectum.  His inner walls are stretching more than he has ever felt (not that he’s ever fingered himself) and it leaves a bit of an exotic sting that is not really painful, per se, but rather unexpectedly pleasing.  Every time that Makoto thrusts his fingers in as if they were a penis against Sousuke’s prostate, the younger male continuously gasps and his dick bobs up with excitement.

Makoto is having way too much fun with his job.  While he is playing with Sousuke’s asshole, he touches those beautifully hard abs that surprisingly are also silky and creamy in texture.

 _He really knows how to take care of himself; he truly is a fine piece of work from God,_ thinks Yandere Makoto and closes his eyes while he still pretends his dick is in the place of his fingers, exploring every cubic centimeter of Sousuke’s hole.

“Ahhh!” cries Sousuke as his prostate is hit once again.  He pants and buries his face into the table, trying to hide the complete and newly discovered shame that he, a superstar Olympian, likes having his ass played with.   

 _This is so fucking unbelievably gay,_ thinks Sousuke, _the fact that I’m actually enjoying this bastard playing with my asshole. Why haven’t I ever asked any of my previous girlfriends to finger my asshole? I’m suffering so badly; my erection is so painful and I have the uncontrollable desire to come.  I pray that he stops soon so it will die down or leave me alone in this room so I can finish it off._

“You’re doing very well, Sousuke; forgive me for being a bit rough, but I gotta approach the prostate from different angles and jab at it to make sure that not just the surface of it past the lining of your rectum has no irregularities, but inside it as well,” explains Makoto.  “I have to check to make sure that your prostate does not have any lumps or areas of abnormal hardness.  Am I hurting you?”

“No…it feels funny,” says Sousuke.  _More like fucking awesome,_ he thinks.  “Anything to report?”

“Well, so far, so good; I don’t feel any hardness at the moment.  That’s why I was jabbing it. But I’m fairly sure that you wouldn’t mind if I did it a few more time just to be sure.”

“No-I mean, yes…I mean, go ahead,” says Sousuke, trying to be discrete in his desire to be fingered, but it isn’t working out too well.

“Very well, since you insist,” says Makoto who retracts his fingers from Sousuke’s hole. 

“No, wait--” Sousuke says as he slightly whines at the fact that his hole is now empty and void of the source that created the convoluted pleasure he was getting.  He tells Makoto to wait because he fears that he is going to ram those fingers at full velocity and wants him not to.  But at the same time, he doesn’t want those fingers to leave.  _Damn it al—_ “Ahhh!” he exclaims, but with joy, as Makoto’s two fingers hone in on Sousuke’s prostate like a missile, impacting the target with utmost force.

“Oh, good,” says Makoto, “I don’t feel any hardness.  Not on your prostate in this region, so I’m gonna do this again several more times.”  _I envy the women he’s screwed with a cock like that._ Makoto is indirectly very skilled at this; he has fingered the vaginas and periodically the anuses of many women before and in principle it is somewhat the same…sort of.   He continues to abuse that sweet spot over and periodically checks his fingers to make sure that he didn’t cause any accidental bleeding, which there isn’t.  He moves at a steady pace, as if he is thrusting like in normal copulation, stimulating Sousuke’s sensitive organ.

 _He’s doing this on purpose_ , thinks Sousuke, _but this feels so damn good….Why am I feeling this? This is so wrong!_

Makoto then notices that a few beads of sweat begin to form near Sousuke’s brow.  _He’s getting close,_ thinks Makoto. _Let me assist him with that problem._

“After _carefully probing_ your prostate, I concur that there is no hardness and nothing to worry about…at least not on your prostate,” says Makoto as he refers to Sousuke’s erection.  “Let me tediously rub the surface to see if there are any irregular textures.”

 _He’s trying to kill me,_ thinks Sousuke.  _This is the most painful and embarrassing boner I’ve ever had; no other male has seen me with one…And I want to masturbate so badly…_

As Sousuke busies himself thinking of how to survive this excruciatingly unfair torture, a bead of pre-cum splashes out of the meatus and smears against the table.  And the fact that Makoto is also rubbing his lower abdomen doesn’t provide any help either.

Makoto rubs the surface of the prostate very slowly with both fingers, trying to get Sousuke to suffer already more than what he is currently going through

 _He’s bound to cum eventually,_ thinks Makoto.  “Are you doing okay, Sousuke?”

_“_ Y-yeah,” says Sousuke through pants.  “Although it’s starting to get really uncomfortable and I was wondering if you could hurry?”

Makoto so badly wants to grab that boy’s fat dick and stroke him so he’d cum all over the table, but he knows that would be harassment and that would possibly end his entire career.  Assuming that Sousuke did not know that what Makoto is doing basically against every type of protocol, Makoto could satisfy both of their needs: Sousuke’s urge to release his seed and the creepy satisfaction that Makoto would get from messing and playing with this gullible boy’s mind into convincing himself that what Makoto was doing normal procedure.  Still, Makoto is still in shock that his patient is none other than Yamazaki  Sousuke who more than likely deserves to be in the top 1% of the best of the best-looking men in the world.

 _So tight,_ thinks Makoto, _I can only imagine how this would feel if I took off the glove._

_I can’t…..Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“Ahhh!” screams Sousuke as he climaxes, shuddering from the relief of achieving his orgasm, his seed shooting all over his abs, Makoto’s hand, and the table and inadvertently smearing it around.

Makoto immediately retracts his hand as he felt the first drop of warm semen on his hand and thinks,

_There’s no doubt about it; he’s definitely got a bottoming side, and I hope to exploit it more in the future._

Makoto looks at the opaque and sticky semen on his hand.  He has once before always wanted to know what it would be like to taste it, but if he did so now and Sousuke saw him, his chances of getting with Sousuke would be shot straight to hell.  Sousuke’s mine is far too clouded to say anything about apologizing or even think of the embarrassment he should feel from blowing his load in a prostate exam.   His face is full of crimson and he buries his face into the table, not bothering to look at the first person who managed to make him climax without even touching his dick. 

 “This is fairly normal, I reassure you.”  It’s not a lie, per se, but it isn’t a common thing.   Sousuke doesn’t hear what Makoto says and for hygienic purposes, Makoto immediately goes to the sink, takes off the glove and disposes it in the trash can, and finally washes his hands immediately with antibacterial soap while he leaves Sousuke alone to come down from his orgasmic high in his panting state.  He gently makes a purring-like sound to show that he is content and this makes Makoto smile.

“Sousuke,” says Makoto as he looks at the young man who has a smile on his face.  “Psst, Sousuke, are you listening?”

 _Oh, shit, what the fuck am I doing?_ thinks Sousuke.  He immediately sits up and looks at Makoto.  “Yes, sir?”

Makoto smiles again.  “Well, I can let you rest a bit easier now that there aren’t any irregularities with your prostate nor did I find it enlarged.  But to be double safe, I’m going to draw some blood that will be taken to the lab and analyzed for any of the PSA that I’ve mentioned earlier.”

“Well, that’s good,” says Sousuke as he sits up.  “Is it alright if I put on my regular clothes?”

“Sure, I’ll step out a moment,” says Makoto as he leaves the room with a twisted smile.

Makoto leaves and heads to his office.  He has gotten an erection and looks down at it.

“This is gonna be difficult; luckily there are no more DRE’s today, so I don’t have to worry about thinking of asses and by asses, I mean the one that belongs to Sousuke,” he says as he props his feet on his desk. “But I’m still so lucky for this opportunity, even if I never see him again.  Just the fact that I got to see him this up close, with his completely naked ass, nonetheless, is a lifetime dream for pretty much any man or woman.”  Makoto just stares into space and thinks about what his ex-wife and daughter would say when they found out about what Makoto did.  It isn’t a secret to either of them that Makoto likes men as well, but that is not the reason why they are not together.  When their child was just eleven months old,   Makoto found out that she was having an affair and he filed for divorce.  She married the man she was seeing a few months afterwards and got full custody of the child.  Makoto’s daily life is so hectic at work that he seems that it may be for the best…for now.  He has thought of adoption, but…

Sousuke stands up and looks at the mess on the table.

“I feel bad for the person who’s gotta clean this,” he says as he goes to the sink and washes himself off well multiple times with paper towels and soap.  Out of courtesy, he cleans the area the best he can and throws them away then washes his hands thoroughly. 

He strips off the gown, leaving him temporarily nude, then puts on his underwear, his jeans, his shirt, and shoes. Makoto knocks on the door and they discuss the basics about what to expect from this test, such as the quantity present that would possibly indicate the presence of cancer.  He reassures Sousuke that through these two methods, the doctors can detect the possibility of cancer or not with a 96% level of accuracy.

Just as Sousuke leaves, Makoto says, “You need to come back to my office hear the test results in person.   I can work you in after everyone has left for your privacy.”

“That would be great,” says Sousuke.  “It was already embarrassing enough to have to sit with a crowd who could not keep their eyes off me.”

“Well, is there any way I can get in contact with you?  Like, some sort of email address you can delete or something? Not that I would do anything if you gave me your number or anything.”

“Yeah, this is the phone number of the room at the place that I’ll be staying at for a while,” says Sousuke as he writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to Makoto.

“Very well, I’ll call this number as soon as I get the lab results,” says Makoto.  “You can resume all your normal activities, by the way, so don’t feel pressured to change your routine.”

“Great, ‘cause I’m about to go train,” says Sousuke.  “It’s train or model, and I have a photo shoot here in Sapporo in three weeks for this new style Speedo has designed.”

“Ah, so I take it you don’t live here?” asks Makoto, although he somewhat regrets asking such a personal question.

“Nope, Yokohama,” corrects Sousuke.  “Nice penthouse and beautiful view of the skyline.  The city is definitely worth going to if you haven’t been there.”

“I went there a few times to party with friends when I was attending university in Tokyo,” says Makoto.  “Haven’t even left Hokkaido in about three years.”

“That’s too bad,” says Sousuke.  “Don’t get me wrong—this area is beautiful, but I hate the cold weather.  I honestly don’t believe I could ever live here.  I miss the rainy season of my hometown of Kanazawa.”

“Not that it’s my business, but is that where your house lived when you went to Samezuka?”

“Yes, quite a distance; since I’m the only child, you gotta know how hard it was on my mom,” he says.

“Well, I hope you have a good day, Sousuke,” says Makoto.  “Take care.”

“Same to you, and thanks,” says Sousuke.  _I had a really good time._

Makoto watches the dark brunet leave and whined.  “There goes my man,” he says as he shakes his head.

_Later that day…….._

After a long day of training, Sousuke has just returned to his penthouse that he has rented. He is wearing his jeans and underneath them are his legskins that he swam in at one of the city’s natatoriums that he went to for private training.  He pushes the button that lead to the designated floor on the lift and makes his way to his room.   He is somewhat exhausted after training for nearly four consecutive hours and it is time to unravel.  He whips up a protein shake for dinner and a pre-made healthy dinner his mom made when she visited not too long ago.

Sousuke makes his way to the bedroom and sits down.  His butt doesn’t hurt, but rather…it feels like it’s missing something.  He reflects the day he had and wonders…did Dr. Tachibana trigger something that Sousuke has never before realized?  It’s possible.  Sousuke looks down at his hands and sees that his fingernails are blunt.  He goes to the nightstand drawer and looks for something with a lot of effort until he finally stumbles across it—lube.  He’s had anal sex with women a few times, with protection of course, so he always keeps lube in case he gets lucky.  But fortunately for him, he already has gotten lucky—lucky for finding a new way to receive pleasure!

 _I want to experience that foreign feeling I had at the doctor’s,_ he thinks as he begins to get really horny at the thought of his ass being filled.  Sousuke takes off his clothes until he is in nothing but the legskins underneath him.  They are entirely black with a white emblem right above the crotch.  He pulls them down until they are about half way down his thigh and his manhood and asshole are in full exposure to the contrastingly cool air. Sousuke tries to find the best position to both stimulate his prostate and masturbate at the same time.  He tries lying directly on his back; great access to his dick, but when he tries to reach for his anus, his hold on his penis becomes awkward and not ideal for jacking off.  He tries lying on his side like when asleep.  The position gives him great access to his hole, but it would take a contortionist to be able to stimulate his penis at the same time.  He tries sitting up and reaches around.  Good access to his back entrance.  Now he tries to grab his dick.  Perfect!  But he is afraid of losing balance so he moves to the headboard and reclines against it.  He first shakes the bottle of lube and then uncaps it.   He coats his index and middle fingers on his left hand with the silicone-based lube and guides them to his pinkish-brown pucker and gently.  He traces his ring of muscle, getting it slick to aid the process and slides in his index finger.

“Ahhh….” He moans at the intruding finger.  It is a welcomed feeling and he is glad to feel it inside.  He explores his rectum with his own leisure, trying to tease himself as he searches for that spot.  Sousuke is honestly amazed that he has never tried this beforehand, and resumes exploring that taboo part of his body.   He grabs his semi-hardened dick and begins to stroke it in time to the thrusting of his finger.  His warm, tight hole sucks in his finger and it urges him to add another one into it.  He succumbs to pleasure and adds in his middle finger to accompany his index finger, both of them working in tandem as they stretch and explore the warm, soft walls of Sousuke’s behind.    His penis is fully hard now and he wants to cherish all the time he gets before he inevitably ejaculates for the second time that day.

“Ah…Mmmm…Ma-Makoto…” he says and gasps.  Makoto?  Sousuke can’t believe he just said the name of the person who practically assaulted his ass, but somehow…it felt really, really right.  “Makoto…how could you do this to me?  Why is the older brother of those sweet twins so damn sadis—Ahhhh!” he exclaims as he finds his prostate, causing him to involuntarily curl his toes and lift his hips off the bed. He tries experimentally poking it gently and rubbing the lining of his rectum on the other of which is where his sensitive organ is.    A jolt of electricity flows up his spine as he continues to pound it mercilessly, causing him to feel even more pleasure.  “Mmmm….ahh,” he moans as resumes his pleasuring.  He pumps his dick even faster and can feel a bead a pre-cum cover the head of his dick. 

Doctor… mmm…so good…” says Sousuke incoherently, the pleasure making him forget how to speak in complete sentences.  “I…you filled me…ahhh…mmm…so nicely…I love it…! _More!”_  Beads of sweat begin pouring down his face, causing it to glisten.  "So close...Arggghh!!!!" he screams as his orgasm arrives, shooting six loads of hot, creamy seed on his chest.

"Mmmmmmm~" purrs Sousuke in content as he closes his eyes and withdraws his fingers.  "That felt so right on so many levels..."  He lies there a few minutes and decides to wash himself off.  After doing so, he opens his laptop to begin a sordid search.....

* * *

Rare image of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the aftermath does not mean the story is coming to an end! Not anytime soon! Because all the things in the tags WILL happen eventually. :D


	5. Checking Up on You: The Phone Calls to Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets a call from his father, and Makoto tells about what happened yesterday to two different people and get two different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected. Also with photos! I just love geography and skylines of cities. (;

It is currently 6:53 in the morning and Sousuke wakes up, stretching his muscles. He knows that it is time to get training, so he saves himself the trouble of waiting an extra 37 minutes for the clock to buzz. After a quick shower (and a quick “slip” of his finger) Sousuke leaves his apartment at 7:20 and eats a protein bar before his morning jog. The sun is shining very brightly today and he still can see spots of snow despite the fact that it was like, 34 F (1 C).

 

 

 

 

With his sunglasses on, he begins to jog around the city. He's wearing a pair of spandex running tights with a pair of gym shorts over them and a jacket as well as a good pair of New Balance shoes.

The city had a lot of traffic at this hour since people were going to work, and for Sousuke, it was music to ears. Somewhat. He's listening to his favorite Kpop music and the song gets interrupted when he hears that he has a phone call.

 

“Hey, dad,” he says as he takes a moment to rest at a nearby bench.

 

“Hey, son, out training, I assume?” says his father on the other line.

 

“Yep, and I'm trying not to freeze my balls off,” chuckles Sousuke. “How's it going, old man?”

 

“Hey! Don't call me that!” laughs his dad. “The old man is doing well and about to go to work. I'm just checking on my only child. I tried calling last night, but you didn't answer. I wanted to ask you how your appointment went yesterday.”

 

Sousuke takes a minute and the first thing he thinks of is Makoto using his large fingers to abuse that sweet spot. Of course, he isn't gonna tell his dad, so he thinks of what to say. And, he of course is not going to tell his father that even after his initial self-exploration of his prostate, he did it three more times after he got off the computer and before going to bed.

 

“He says he doesn't feel any enlargement or lumps, so all things seem to be okay. I got a prostate specific antigen test, so it'll take about a week to get the result.”

 

“Well, it's good that there is no enlargement or any lumps,” says his father. “I'm proud of you, son, you really are taking good care of your body.”

 

“Well, it's not like I had much of a choice, especially after that chemical went off when I accidentally peed in the pool when I was in Nagoya,” explains Sousuke.

Nagoya skyline

 

 

“Yeah, you were crying in embarrassment when you called us when you got back home to your penthouse,” says his dad. “Your mom was so sad because she hates when her baby is upset. And speaking of babies...Have you thought of settling down yet? Raising your own family?”

 

Sousuke just sighs. Being 26 and a half, he hears this question frequently and it is starting to get on his nerves.

 

“Dad, you know how I feel about bringing children into this world. If I get a wife and we have a baby, the child will be through adoption. Save someone who is suffering and needs a home. The child doesn't have to be biological to your grandchild!”

 

“Alright, alright!” says his father through the phone. “Sorry that I'm so selfish that I want my only son to be happy!” The line end and Sousuke sighs. Great. Nice way to start the day off, getting your father upset. He turns the music on his phone and resumes jogging.

 

_Meanwhile...._

 

Makoto just now wakes up and sees the sun shining on him. He has a pretty good feeling that today will be a good day, considering the fact that his sweet dreams contained images of Sousuke submitting himself to every desire of Makoto. Makoto is so excited and unusually happy that he has to tell someone about it.

 

Makoto grabs his phone and looks at the contacts. The first person on the list is Nanase Haruka, his best friend since 1988. He pushes the buttons and dials him.

 

“Hey, Makoto. Haven't heard from you in a while,” replies Haru from the other line.

 

“It's only been five days, Haru,” reassures Makoto with a smile on his face.

 

“Seems longer when we used to talk daily,” says the dark-haired male.

 

“I've been busy; it's a very demanding job and I have to work a lot, obviously,” he chuckles nervously. “How's the wife doing?”

 

“Fine. I was going to tell you some good news. She's pregnant.”

 

“Oh, congratulations, Haru!” says Makoto as he claps his hands together. “I just wish I could be there in person to congratulate the two of you, but I don't have time to fly to Naha. How's the weather there in Okinawa?”

 

 

“Lovely. Warm. Humid. I swim free now when I'm not at work. What were you going to say?”

 

“Well, it happened when I was at work yesterday,” says Makoto.  He is trying his very best not to start laughing at the image of what he did yesterday. “I managed to come across a very good-looking guy and I fingered him so hard that the little bastard came on the table.” He laughs quietly and gets aroused at the thought while he listens to the dead silence on the other end.

 

Silent persists for about ten more seconds and Haru finally breaks it from the other line. “You know, you _really_ know how to ruin the mood. Do you think that I'm interested in picturing you fingering some random guy?”

 

“N-no, but--”

 

“You know, Makoto, it's stuff like this where I question whether or not you should be evaluated,” says Haru.

 

“What am I supposed to do, stick a finger up my own ass and see how my prostate is?”

 

Awkward silence.

 

“That's not what I meant. This conversation is over. Good job giving me an inappropriate image to start off my day.”

 

Dial tone.

 

“Dammit,” says Makoto. “I knew that Haru wasn't the best person to call in this situation.” He thinks of someone who would be willing to listen to such a story. “Ah, I know.”

“Good morning, Makoto,” says Seijuro. Makoto became friends with Seijuro when they were both the captains of their respected swim team almost 20 years ago. Seijuro, like Haru, considers Makoto to be his best friend and he frequently calls or texts Makoto.

 

“Hi, Seijuro, it's nice hearing you again,” says Makoto as he scratches his wrist. “It seems weird; we live in the same prefecture but we don't get to visit one another frequently. How's life been treating you?”

 

“Good, good. Same job and wife. Were you expecting much to happen in the five days you didn't call me?” Seijuro says this with a chuckle, nonetheless. Makoto remembers all the good times that the two men have shared: Not long after Seijuro turned 26, he got married to a beautiful-both inside and out-girl he met at university and Makoto was his best man. Now Seijuro has twin boys who are eleven years old and is a businessman that works in Hakodate which is in the southernmost part of Hokkaido.

 

 

“Hey, man, my job has the lives of denizens of this fine at stake, and I'll have you know that I have saved a lot of people from cancer!” brags Makoto. “But your job is just as important. You're close to becoming the CEO of the corporation you work at. We're both very busy and successful men.”

 

“Haha, don't you know it, Dr. Tachibana!” says Seijuro. Knowing Sei, he probably has a huge smile on his face and his eyes are closed as he talks.

 

“You know how to flatter me when you call me doctor,” chuckles Makoto. Seijuro, like practically everyone else, knows about Makoto being bisexual. Makoto actually came out to his parents about his preference when he was 15 years old and have always been supportive of whether or not he would marry a female or male, as long as he was happy in the end.

 

“You know, it's always so nice to talk to you, Makoto,” says Seijuro as Makoto hears some background voices. They are his twin sons, Hiroki and Atsushi, both of them having different hair colors. Hiroki has Seijuro's crimson red hair and his mother's blue eyes, but Atushi has his mother's light brown hair and Seijuro's amber eyes. “Oh, they wanna say hi to you,” adds Seijuro.

 

“Hi, Mako-ojisama!” say the two boys into the phone. “We miss you and hope you can visit us someday!”

 

Makoto's heart smiles when he hears the boys say this. Back when Seijuro and his wife, Naoko, got married in 2007, they actually lived in Tokyo while Makoto was attending grad school at Keio University to get his MD. It was a lovely wedding and a lot of Seijuro's classmates from university (he went to Waseda) and even some former classmates from Samezuka attended. Five weeks after the wedding, Seijuro announced that Naoko was pregnant and Makoto was so thrilled. Good times.

 

“Hey, boys, your ojisama misses you a lot, too!” says Makoto with a laugh. “I'll have to visit you boys sometime in the future, but I'm really busy at the moment. I'm terribly sorry.”

 

The boys whine on the other end and Seijuro says, “Alright, boys, get ready for school and I'll take you soon. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short, Makoto.  You better hurry and tell me what you were gonna say."

Makoto knows that Seijuro has a relatively odd sense of humor and more than likely, the red-haired male will laugh.  Hopefully.

 "I fingered someone famous."

Seijuro pauses and rancorous laughter is heard.  "Geez, Makoto, you never cease to amaze me of the stuff you say.  I know you can't tell me who he or she is, but what is this person famous for?"

"Male athlete," says Makoto.  "I fingered his little tight hole and abused that boy's sweet prostate so hard that he came like a little bitch on the table in my examination room."

Seijuro gives off another hardy laugh.  "Lord have mercy on us," he says as he resumes laughing so loudly.  He's laughing so hard that  a few tears run down his cheeks.  "I bet that guy was so damned embarrassed for what you did, but I can't say that it's not enjoyable.  Naoko has a tendency to sneak a finger or two in while she goes down on me.  It's amazing, you know.  Hey, what you said gave me an idea.  I am thinking of letting Naoko peg-"

"Daddy!  It's time to go!" says Atushi.

 "Ahh, that's my cue.  I'll talk to you later, Makoto!  Thank you so much for the good laugh.  We gotta meet again someday really soon!"

"Agreed.  Have a good day, Seijuro!"

"You, too, Makoto!  Bye!"

"Bye!"

They hang up and Makoto goes to the kitchen.  "I miss Sousuke already..." he says as he begins to make breakfast.   _Someday...Somehow...you'll be mine.  I_   **always** _g_ _et what I want in the end."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a few days later. Sousuke and Makoto will see each other again soon, don't worry. (:


	6. Monday Night's Search + Four Days Later + Sexy Swimmer = A Shit Load of Fun in the Bun + A Phone Call from The Person Who Got Sousuke Hooked onto Anal Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke has more options to please himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! This chapter will be somewhat smutty and I try to add humor by incorporate funny images (mental images bc I don't have any literal images to provide). Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ~~I deserve an award for the chapter title. ~~~~~~

It's Friday morning and Sousuke wakes up at 6:34. He gets up and notices the hardened semen on his stomach from last night's fun and decides to go take a shower. He has a lot of swimming practice that he needs to do today and get in even better shape for the upcoming modeling shoot really soon. Sousuke jumps into the shower and immediately begins to wash away his seed that is on his stomach and around his pubic area. After getting a few slips of his finger inside his asshole, Sousuke washes his hands and finishes his shower before getting out and thinking about what to do today.

 

"I really need to improve on my backstroke," he comments to nobody as he started to shave his chest. then starts on the rest of his upper body.  He is just going to wear legskins today, so he doesn't need to worry about any of his lower body.   In about fifteen minutes, he's ready to go out the door of his penthouse, but he stops when his foot collides with a cardboard box.  He frowns but immediately smiles when he realizes what it is.  He picks up the box and says, 

 

"It's about time that these arrive.  Good, I was getting bored of just using the same thing over and over."  He picks up the package, carries it into the kitchen, and gets a pair of scissors to help open it.  He opens it and inside, he finds sex toys galore!  Just what he wanted and was waiting for after his search that he completed on Monday night.  He looks at all the options he has--a 5.3 inch glass butt plug of 2.1 inch diameter, a 8-inch long curved prostate massager that vibrates, anal beads with beads that are about the size of Ping-Pong balls, a cock ring, four bottles of lube, and three egg vibrators. It cost over ¥20,000, but he couldn't care less about the price.  He is desperate to try some of them out now, but he has to get going.  An idea hatches in his mind as he looks at the stuff.

 

"I'll just take the bus today," says Sousuke as he looks at the anal beads.  There are four teal blue plastic Ping-Pong ball-sized (perhaps a little larger) beads. ""Wow.  This will be interesting," he comments as he he gets the bottle of lube and coats his asshole inside and out thoroughly before trying to put them in.  He takes a moment to realize that they may not be completely sanitary and puts them in the sink and runs warm soapy water on them.  He cleans them for about fifteen seconds until the beads sparkle and he smiles as he pats them dry with a clean towel.  Sousuke cleans the lube that is running down his thighs and gets his hole slick again before lubing the individual beads and bringing it to his asshole.  With a bit of hesitation, Sousuke gulps and pushes the bead into his shithole, gasping as his asshole stretches outward to accommodate the new and largest intruder it's ever received.   

 

"Oh, yes," he says as he feels the slight amount of burn as bead after bead gets lodged inside his asshole.  He manages to get them all in within thirty seconds and stands up, letting them move around and create stimulation of his bowel passage.  It's a new sensation, that's for sure, and he fills full, almost as if he has what he would imagine a penis could possibly feel like.  He walks forward and feels the beads shift around in his tight tunnel, moaning lightly as they rub the walls and cause him indescribable pleasure to shoot up his spine.  Every time he walks forward, the balls inside his asshole wobble and massage parts of his rectum he didn't know could bring him such an exotic sensation.  Sousuke groans and feels his penis getting hard, but he has to get going.  He walks out the door and has his duffle bag covering his large boner from any unwarranted attention.  Not that he would decline if a random woman wanted to fix that.  Or Makoto.

 

Sousuke manages to reach the natatorium that he has rented for himself for today and makes his way to the locker rooms.  He smiles as he takes off his clothes to see that the anal beads are still nicely snug and in their proper place.  The bus ride was awkward; Sousuke had to prevent himself from moaning as the bus hit several potholes and caused them to move around inside him even more and massage that special part in his lower half.  He was  _very_ close to blowing his load in his track pants, but he finally reached his stop and got off in a hurry, Oakley sunglasses on his face to hide the pleasured looks that he had.  Sousuke takes off his track pants and is left wearing nothing but his black briefs underwear.  It's a bit warmer than yesterday (being 49 for the high temperature), and the briefs give not only the toy better support in his ass, but also keep his testicles warmer since they somehow manage to get unreasonably cold quite easily.  

 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," whispers Sousuke as he pushes the beads into his asshole even further.  "I'm about to swim with these in my ass...in public."  Sousuke has to admit, though: the raunchiness of his actions turns him on quite a bit, but the fear of being embarrassed should something happen also scares him a bit.  But it isn't like anything will happen.  Hopefully.

 

Sousuke leaves the locker room with his googles, sandals on his ~~beautiful~~ feet, and a large towel to dry his body off with in case he has to rush to the little boys' room, which has happened before.

 

"How are you feeling today, Yamazaki-San?" says an employee of the club who is assigned to serve as the lifeguard.  Sure, Sousuke is a professional at swimming, but there is always the chance that there may be an accident. 

 

Sousuke turns around to the man and merely smiles, almost wanting to laugh as the beads tickle his asshole.

 

 

"Is there any reason I can't smile?" asks Sousuke as the toy resumes rubbing against the sensitive lining of his rectum and fires nerves that activate that part of his brain that detects pleasure.  These beads are truly amazing and he loves that feeling of being full, much more so than using his own fingers.  The man says nothing in response to Sousuke's unusually cheerful self.  Sousuke places the towel on the starting block in a waterproof bag and puts his sandals aside before jumping in.  He grabs the bars on the bottom of the starting block and says, "Time me, please."

 

"Yeah, of course," said the man as he gets up and stands a few feet away from the block.  "What distance are you doing today?" he asks.

 

"200," said Sousuke.  The man gives him the countdown and when he says "Go", Sousuke does the backwards dive, his semi-erection bulging out of his legskins.   _Fuck_ , thinks Sousuke as he feels his manhood throbbing in his swimsuit.  This isn't the first time he had an erection when starting to dive, as he recalls this one time in 2016 that he saw this young woman with  _gigantic_ breasts and nice thighs in the audience admiring him.  He was blushing like mad, but he came ( ~~see what I did~~ ) out with the gold medal.  Sousuke loves his occupation a lot, but it's not like he frequently embarrasses himself.  Except the dozens of times he's accidentally peed in the pool the past few weeks.

 

Sousuke is looking up at the ceiling, concentrating on his breaths and moving his legs at the proper pace.  Nothing in his routine has changed one bit.  Nothing...unless you disregard the fact that his asshole is stuffed with Ping-Pong ball-sized anal beads.  They're still nice and snug inside his asshole, continuing to tease his sensitive rectum as he resumes swimming to improve his time.  He sees the 5-m flags and counts his strokes before he makes the turn, but all the sudden, he feels a rush of water rush enter his asshole.  

 

 _No, no, no!!!!_ thinks Sousuke.  The beads are starting to come out!  He already feels one of the beads rub against his swimsuit and now he is starting to regret this since there is somebody there to witness his humiliation.  If this guy sees the bulge in the back of Sousuke's swimsuit, he may think Sousuke had shit himself.  Sousuke seriously would prefer it to be that versus the humiliation of anal beads bulging out his ass.  At least shitting in the pool would be out of his control and would be understandable and be kept between himself and the lifeguard.  Sousuke finishes his first lap and stops at where he started.  

 

"What happened?  Why did you stop?" asks the man.

 

"I...I need to go to the bathroom!" says Sousuke a bit louder than he expected.  The man moves out of the way and Sousuke wraps himself with the towel, puts on his sandals, and rushes to the bathroom at light speed.  He immediately locks the door and pulls down his swimsuit, his ass flashing the world.  He looks behind himself and sees the bead that has already come out, so he grabs a paper towel and pulls all of it out.  He whines at the feeling of his hole being empty, but he brought something else, too.  He starts some warm water and lets the beads soak in the soapy warm water while he gets something else out--the butt plug.  He knows that this probably won't stay inside his ass while swimming, but he can at least tease and please himself in the meanwhile as the other toy gets clean.  Sousuke's erection springs to life and he closes his eyes as he sits down on the toilet to take care of the new problem.

 

"This is all your fucking fault, Makoto," he says as he strokes his 9-inch erection.  It's honestly amazing how well Sousuke is able to keep his penis and scrotum so well hidden in his swimsuit, considering he is packing a lot down there.  He  resumes to stroke himself at a blindingly fast pace and sees the sink overflowing. The beads have floated to the top and now have just fallen out of the sink and landed on the floor. "I thought I turned that off!" he says, standing up.  Unfortunately, he somehow reaches orgasm while standing up and his hot seed fires and hits the mirror, oozing down the glass.  "Fuck this shit!!" he murmurs loudly.  "I just wanted to feel the pleasure of those beads in my ass and now this happens!!"  

 

He starts off by turning off the sink and gets a ton of paper towels to soak up the water.  He picks up the anal beads and wraps them in several paper towels and gets a soapy paper towel to wash off the semen from the mirror.  Well, this day has been pretty strange, but at least it's been exciting so far!

* * *

 

Sousuke arrives to his penthouse at 4:30 and is willing to relax and have a little bit of fun in the comfort of his own home.   He sees the curved prostate massager and smiles at it, knowing that his prostate will probably feel something out of this world when he inserts that inside.

 

 He presses a button and it begins to vibrate almost violently.  He turns it off and looks at it.

 

"Oh, yes.  This is definitely going inside," he says as he uncaps the lube and loosens his hole up.  He gets on his  hands and knees tries to fit it inside, but it doesn't seem to work well that way.  He sets it on the bed and aligns his asshole with it and sits down.  It slides in easily  and he manages to get it all in.  It doesn't give him that full feeling like the beads do, but he sees that the bottom of it where the buttons are is against his scrotum.  He presses a body, and good gracious, it vibrates his balls  _and his prostate!_

 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He says as his male parts are pleasured.  He strokes his nine-inch member, when all of the sudden, the phone rings.  "Shit..." he said.  He takes his hand off his penis and moves upward into the bed, the device falling outta his ass and causing him to groan in complaint.  "Hello?"

 

"Sousuke, this is me, Doctor Tachibana," says the voice over the phone.  "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, everything is fine, and thanks for calling," responded Sousuke.  Crap! The toy is still vibrating.  Hopefully Makoto doesn't hear it.

 

 _What a slut, he's using a prostate massager, and I know the model from the sound,_ thinks Makoto.  "Anyways, I came to call and ask if you were willing to come by my office next week, say, Wednesday?  I'd rather tell you the results in person."

 

Sousuke thinks for a minute.  "Can we do it sooner, please? I'd like to get back to my training schedule as soon as possible."

 

"I think I know a way to rearrange so we can do this privately," says Makoto.  "I know a friend who has a café, but it's in Otaru.  Maybe I can get us there on Sunday?" suggests Makoto.

 

"Uh, Sunday would be great if you can work it in!" says Sousuke.  "Call me back when you have details, I'm a little busy."

 

"Okay, have fun!" says Makoto as he hung up.   _He sounds so sexy on the phone, too._

 

"'Have fun'?" says Sousuke as he looks at the phone that he hung up.  "Well, shit...He must've heard it.  Well, maybe he can help.  Maybe. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to think anymore!" He grabs the massager and puts it back in his butthole and lets it massage his balls and prostate and moans as he strokes himself again.

 

Meanwhile....

 

"I sure hope he's okay with this," says Makoto as he grabs his phone and dials a number.  He calls a number and there is no response.  Damn.  He calls someone else.

 

"Hey, Sei, what happened to Momo's phone? It says the number doesn't exist."

 

"Nice way to say hello," chuckles Seijuro.  "Yeah, he had some unknown number harassing him and he had to change his number.  What's up?"

 

"Well, I wanted to talk to him.  I am meeting someone important and I wanted to know if Momo would be okay with reserving the place just for me the entire day."

 

"Huh?  I don't know if he'll do that," says Seijuro as he scratches his head.  The two twins approach their father and hug him and he pats their head.  "I'll text you Momo's number, okay?  I actually have to help the kids out with their homework."

 

"Okay, thanks a lot! You're the best!" says Makoto as Sei tells him how flattered he feels.  They hang up and within twenty seconds, Makoto receives a text.  He puts it under his contacts list and presses enter.

 

"Hello?" said a voice over the phone.  It's Mikoshiba Momotarou, a 24-year-old who lives in the outskirts of Sapporo, quite a distance from Makoto.  

 

"Momo! How's it going!" laughs Makoto.

 

"Makoto-sama!  Did nii-chan give you my number?" he says with a laugh.  "I wanted to call you, but since we don't talk frequently over the phone, I lost your number!  What's up?"

 

"Very good, actually.  I missed you, babysitting you when I was younger with my siblings," answers Makoto with a sigh.  "Good times.  Anyways, I was wondering, um, could I book your café for Sunday? I have an important client I need to speak important matters with, and he's too embarrassed to go back to the office."

 

"Booked?  But...but...that means...I won't get any customers and...I need all the money I can get, Makoto-sama!" starts Momo as he starts to cry.  "One day could mean I could go bankrupt! I need all the business that I can get!  I don't want them to take Pyunsuke away!"  

 

"No one is gonna take that damn beetle away from you, Momo," says Makoto.

 

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY PRECIOUS PYUNSUKE-KUN FROM ME!" he wails over the phone.

 

 _Oh, my God,_ thinks Makoto.  He was afraid that he would somehow cause Momo to cry.  Momo is a good kid; energetic, happy, very selfless; but damn if it isn't an annoying shit from time to time.

 

"Hey, Momo," starts Makoto, only to get interrupted by more crying.  "Momo." Wailing resumes.  "MIKOSHIBA MOMOTARO, CHILL THE FUCK OUT, PLEASE!!"

 

Momo instantly stops.  "Sorry.  But I'm afraid I can't, Makoto-sama.  I need every single yen I make from this place and you know it's popular."

 

Makoto thinks for a second.  "This is very important.  I'll throw in a compensation:  give me access to your shop, and I'll pay  _all_ your bills for the month; your apartment, the café's, your car.  I'll even get Pyunsuke-kun a terrarium of your choice."

 

Momo went from a crying little shit to a happy little bugger (no pun).  "Really, Makoto-sama!?" he squeals with joy.  "Yes, yes, yes, please!  If that's not too much trouble."

 

"I make a large sum of money, it's no big deal," says Makoto.  "And I'll throw in a free prostate exam."

 

"Uh...okay?" says Momo.  "What time?"

 

"For the exam?" asks Makoto.   If his hands can turn Sousuke to a fool who plays with his ass, Makoto almost shudders in the effect of doing it to someone he has known since the boy was six.  "You know what?  I'll get you a  _free_ prostate exam, but not by me."

 

"I was talking about the café," retorts Momo.  "And okay.  Why not?  If it's free, sure."

 

"Okay, thanks a bunch.  I'll come by at 10:30 on Sunday," says Makoto.  "And I'll keep my end of the deal and pay your bills, I promise."

 

"Thank you, Makoto-sama!" thanks Momo.  "You're the best!"

 

"No problem.  And just Makoto.  Have a good evening!"  Click.  He dials the number of Sousuke's place again.  

 

"Hello?" replies Sousuke as he puts on the cock ring.

 

"Yeah, Sunday at 10:30.  Here are the directions."

 

Sousuke writes them down and then hangs up.  This is going to be a fun evening.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this for humor purposes. I seriously suggest you do not walk around with anal beads/butt plugs and I have NO idea if anal beads float. Nor do I care to ever know. I also promise that there will be more SouMako interactions soon (More like in the next chapter) and that all the characters in the tags WILL physically appear at some point.


	7. Results Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto meet again and talk about the results and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! I sometimes don't feel like writing, and I promise that there will be romance in future chapters!!

Makoto's at the coffee shop and Momo's trying to show him how to work the coffee machine.

 

“Are you sure that I can't just stay here, Makoto?” asks the ginger as Makoto has clearly not mastered the techniques to keep the machine operational.

 

“It's a very important client,” states Makoto. “I think that you should just go and explore town.”

 

“But what if the machine breaks?” says Momo as he looked at his brother's best friend. “This thing is not cheap by any means.”

 

“I...” starts Makoto, holding a finger up. “Fine, just...be nearby just in case.”

 

“How long do you think you two are going to talk?” asks Momo as he looked at his older brother's best friend.

 

“I'm not sure. But the fact that I'm taking care of your expenses doesn't mean you have to pry into my business.”

 

“I'm not!” shoots back the blood-orange haired male. “Maybe I want to make me something.”

 

Makoto looks down at his designer watch and sees that the time for Sousuke to arrive is approaching. He wonders what Sousuke is wearing and what he is thinking; is he nervous that the test may show he has prostate cancer? Hopefully not.

 

“Just...stay nearby. Or maybe just go ahead and make the coffee and I'll heat it up if he gets late,” says Makoto with a sweet smile. He is thinking about meeting Sousuke and looking into his beautiful teal eyes again. He also smiles at Momo because he likes the little (well, grown up) dork.

 

“Okay,” says Momo. “What would you like me to make?”

 

“The usual—that special cappuccino you make,” says Makoto sweetly.

 

“I'd like to try that, too, Momo,” says a voice. Both of them turn around and see that Sousuke is standing there. He's got on dark blue jeans, a teal scarf to make his eyes, and a long sleeve green sweatshirt.

 

Makoto looks at Sousuke with hearts in his eyes, but his sense of fashion...the only fashionable thing that Sousuke could do is take off that poorly selected outfit and strip down to his underwear.

 

“Y-Yamazaki-senpai??!” exclaims Momo as he looks at his former senpai with astonished amber eyes. He showed a lot of admiration for Sousuke years ago and still does. Momo tried to get in the Olympics a few years back when he was almost 22, but he missed by a very short amount. He definitely is trying to get in to the 2020 Olympics.

 

“Mikoshiba Momotarou??” answers back an equally shocked Sousuke. His former kouhai—the energetic redhead who would not calm down at all. Granted, he was very sweet and kind back in the day, but his energy was enough to make Sousuke scream at times. Makoto smiles sweetly at the two men. He knows that they were friends back then and hopes that they resume being friends, but that would have to wait.

“Small world, Yamazaki-senpai,” says Momo as he scratches the back of his head. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Training. And modeling for this new line of swimwear in the upcoming weeks,” he explains as he looks down at Momo with unintentional cold eyes. His appearance makes him look aggressive but he isn't. It was kinda a default look. Makoto catches it out of the corner of his eye and inwardly swoons at how incredibly sexy he looks.

 

“So, um...yeah, I gotta go now,” says Momo. He doesn't want to by any means, but he knew that Sousuke and Makoto need to talk about private manners. “I'll be at my apartment if you need anything, Makoto!” The redhead dork leaves the room and Makoto goes to the machine and says,

 

“Want a cappuccino?”

 

“I'd love one, thanks,” says Sousuke as he takes off the scarf and puts it in his pocket. Sousuke watches as Makoto makes two beverages and comments, “Didn't know you were a barista.”

 

“I'm not,” replies Makoto. “I took a 10-minute abridged course taught by Momo.”

 

“It's good to see him again,” says Sousuke as he plays with his phone. “I can't believe it's been eight years.” He glances at Makoto's visible biceps and blushes. He can't still believe that this man dressed in casual clothing actual put his finger up Sousuke's asshole just a few days ago. Sousuke is so nervous—he fears that luck may not be on his side and he really has prostate cancer at his young age, but he is also praying that nothing bad is going on in his body.

 

Makoto finishes making the hot beverages and sets it down in front of Sousuke.

 

“I don't know what you like in yours, so I brought sugar, cream, and cinnamon for you,” he says gently as he sits down across the swimmer. Makoto puts one small shake of cinnamon and sugar onto his spoon and stirs it in while Sousuke adds a larger amount of cinnamon and sugar than what Makoto had. He won't tell anyone, but he has a huge thing for adding ample quantities of these substances.

 

“Thank you,” says Sousuke as he puts the stuff aside and warmed his hand. “Really chilly out there.”

 

“Not really, but I've lived here a while and adjusted to it,” says Makoto. “Now. I bet you want to get directly to the news, right?”

 

“Yes, please,” responds Sousuke as he took a nice sip. “Then can we just, I don't know, talk?”

 

Makoto smiles. Any additional time with Sousuke makes him feel happier inside. “I'd like that a lot. So anyways, as I stated, your prostate did not feel irregular, even after all that _pounding_ I gave it.” Sousuke gets semi-hard at the wording and emphasis Makoto put on that word. “And that's good to know. So we ran some tests and the results showed promising. Your PSA levels were normal, in fact, just a little bit below average, but nothing to worry about. I can state with 99% confidence that you don't have prostate cancer.”

 

Sousuke sighs with relief upon hearing these news. He feels like he can properly breathe now after hearing those words which confirm that he is going to be okay. Right?

 

“So what's causing the pain in my urination and down there?” asks Sousuke as he took another sip.

 

“I cannot say this with utmost accuracy, but I can give you a fairly good guess. You might have a kidney stone. Have you still have pain urinating?”

 

“Yes, it hurt a bit this morning,” says Sousuke. “How soon can we see about this? My lower abdomen hurts again, now that we're talking about it.”

 

“I could probably _fit_ you in on Tuesday,” says Makoto almost with a suggestive tone. “Do you have any plans that conflict with this time?”

 

“No,” says Sousuke. “The sooner or better. What should I do in the meanwhile? What will happen if I don't get it removed, assuming you're correct?”

 

“If you don't do anything, it could become infected and infect your urinary tract. But the vast majority of these kidney stones usually don't cause major damage. If it's very large, it'll prevent you from urinating and that can definitely cause problems. The best thing you can do is keep your body very hydrated, drink around two to three litres of water a day and take pain reliever. That's the most sound advice I can give you.”

 

Sousuke is so glad that it's not cancer. Well, Makoto is fairly sure it is not cancer, and Sousuke will take his word since he doesn't know any better. After all, what reason would Makoto lie to Sousuke?

 

“Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this,” says Sousuke as he consumes the rest of the drink. “So. I was wanting to know...if you don't mind...”

 

“Yes?” says Makoto with a gentle smile as he looks at Sousuke with heart eyes.

 

“Where are the twins? What are they doing now? You know that we were really close friends back then.”

 

“Well, they both have their own careers and live in different parts of Japan. Ren is an electrical engineer and works in Nagoya while Ran works in Niigata as a sixth grade teacher.”

 

“I'm not surprised they have those kinda career choices,” says Sousuke with a light chuckle. “Ran was always so nurturing and sweet to the others and Ren was really experimental.”

 

“Yeah, I miss them so much,” says Makoto with a soft sigh. “I wish I could see them more frequently.” 

 

“When was the last time you saw them?” questions Sousuke with a disappointed look.

 

“Christmas, and before that, it was June. It seems that we have to go more and more time without seeing each other.” Makoto had a few tears in his eyes. “They mean so much to me, Sousuke...”

 

“I'm so sorry, Makoto,” says Sousuke. “I really wish you all didn't have to be so far apart.”

 

“Me, too. Me, too. But they are aware of how time consuming my occupation is, and theirs are equally time consuming.”

 

“I don't know what's more depressing, you missing siblings or me not having any,” comments Sousuke. “I wished all my life to have a sister. But I'll never get that wish. I pretty much gave up on that wish when I was about eleven.”

 

“Maybe someday you'll have daughters and form memories and enjoy watching them be sisters. You seem like you have potential to be a good father.” Makoto almost chokes on those words, thinking about his own daughter. The conditions of his former wife and daughter they had aren't really that good and feels that it is best to move on. He gave her a large sum of money and hoped for the best for them both. It honestly is a lot better this way.

 

“Thanks. Maybe. I don't know. I don't feel like I can be up to committing myself to marriage,” replies Sousuke. The dark-haired male says nothing else regarding this and this calms down Makoto.  He doesn't want to mention about his past and just move forward.

 

"So tell me what your schedule is.  I mean, how do you train?" asks Makoto, trying to keep things neutral as possible.  "If you don't mind telling."

 

"Nah, it's nothing personal.  I usually jog 4 km each day, two in the morning and two in the evening, I bench press about 60 kgs for about thirty minutes, and I swim about two hours each day.  I did have a much tougher regime, but I was close to damaging my shoulder and had to cut back.  What did you do back then?"

 

"Oh, about half.  Only about 2 km a day, 35 kg, an hour and a half swimming, usually.  I've lost a lot of muscle, so I hope to train more in my free time."

 

"You aren't too old to join the Olympics, you know," says Sousuke with encouragement.

 

"I know.  But I think I'll let Ren pursue that.  He's been training a lot lately, and..." Makoto almost chokes.  "I miss him and Ran so much.  My parents, too."  Makoto begins to get a little emotional.  He really wishes they could all reunite as a family, but they are scattered across the country.  Sousuke misses his old high school pals, too.  Maybe...

 

.....

Later that night, Sousuke is on his computer with his butt stuffed with a toy.  It's almost distracting, but he feels that it is really necessary to have it in there.  He begins to look throughout different schools in Niigata at the staff and another one for electric companies in Nagoya. He knew he wouldn't have a lot of luck, but he still is hoping.  He wanted things to be good between him and Makoto and this would definitely impress the older male.

 

"Bingo," says Sousuke triumphantly as he finds what he was looking for.  He jots down some information on a piece of paper and made a reminder to look into this further the next day.  He wanted to have some fun now and the intensity of vibrations ring across the room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke attempts (and succeeds) in contacting the twins, but they already know a bit of what's happened. Ran's apparently always shipped Sousuke with another male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, but I will make sure you guys (and Sousuke, of course) enjoy it more in the future. Really didn't know what to give it for a title. And yeah, I know, I'm way overdue on my Free! fanfics. I'll try my best to write more.

Sousuke wakes up and sees that it is already 7:14 in the morning. He feels that today is not really ideal for training and decides to rest. He looks over onto his nightstand and remembers what he had in mind last night.

"I hope they don't think I'm being creepy by looking up their numbers..." murmurs Sousuke as he goes into the kitchen. He decides that this day, he is not gonna use any toys and have an as-normal-as-possible day. He decides to make something that American swimmers normally eat and not normal Japanese: Greek yogurt and a whole grain waffle on fruit. But he does prepare a cup of tea and a glass of water to go with it and grabs his tablet to look up information. He wants to surprise Makoto; he's taken a very unusual liking to the older male and being around the doctor...has brought something out of him that no one ever has. Not even the women that Sousuke's dated and had sex with. This doesn't mean that Sousuke is gay, but he now has decided to expand his option and possibly look at men. Why not? Several Olympians have admitted being gay and it didn't really change their career, right?  Well, maybe gay's not the right term.  Bi-curious, perhaps?

Sousuke focuses on the objective he has in mind in order to get more in Makoto's life.  Niigata...where Ran lives. Sousuke hasn't traveled there in years, but he knows that Ran simply can't quit her teaching job to go to Sapporo, considering it was over 700 km away by plane; even if she does have time, her salary probably won't be enough for the fees. That's how Sousuke is planning to help. His parents (and himself) are very well off and he has intentions of loaning some money to her to buy a ticket. A two-night tickey probably won't cost a ton of money, at least that is what he speculates. He had a huge crush on her back in the day and he wants to see her beautiful smile and luxuriously divine hair and eyes that made him fall in love with her in the first place. That and a combo of her selfless personality that evidently she got from her older brother, Makoto. So what caused Makoto to be so oddly, yet satisfyingly, sadistic?

Sousuke continues looking on the tablet for information about Ran. He knows that even if he finds her really soon, it doesn't mean she would be there. It's Saturday and she could be teaching half a day at school. It's something that varies from school to school in the country, and he knows that it will be better to call in the afternoon. The same with Ren. Sousuke doesn't know what they are doing today--he can assume that maybe later in the day they'll answer. So in the mean time, he gets up and goes to the living and begins to play on the PS4.

\----------------

Makoto is alone at home since it's his day off. He misses listening to Sousuke and looking at the hunk of eye candy. He wants to hear the other's husky voice so badly, but he feels it would be extremely weird to call without any updates regarding the tests. Makoto feels a surge of nostalgia and begins to watch Rurouni Kenshin. At times, Makoto completely forgets that he's 35 and tries his best to get with the times, but how could he when his frame of mind hasn't really caught up to him? It's 2018 yet still acts like it's 1996! Makoto doesn't want to view himself as old; that's one of the reasons he likes Sousuke. Most of the women Makoto has been with were around his age, but Sousuke...Sousuke's a completely gullible young man. Unless...he wanted Makoto to take advantage of him.

 

Makoto watched about seven episodes of Rurouni Kenshin until provocative thoughts regarding Sousuke interrupted his reminiscing about the good days. Makoto feels domination--Sousuke may have a slight edge and be a little bit larger than Makoto, but Makoto definitely triumphs in age and wisdom. He has no intentions of looking like a weakling to the great Yamazaki Sousuke, so he turns off the T.V and makes a meal that he commonly ate when he was younger for building muscle. Not to say that Makoto has lost it all, but he definitely didn't have that prized physique that he had about fifteen years ago. That disappoints him a lot, but he didn't have the time when he was busy studying his butt off for university.   

 

Makoto feels Sousuke's the type who likes looking at good bodies, so this would be an apropos opportunity to start working out more.  He wants to be a part of Sousuke's life--and he feels he's gotten a good start by putting his finger up the swimmer's asshole.  Possibly even more, but he bets Sousuke's beat him to it.  But the truth is, Makoto really would like to have a romance with Sousuke; the athlete has shown good qualities of character, at least what he's seen in interviews.  Makoto really believes this might be fate.

\--------------------

It's currently 5 in the afternoon and Sousuke feels that this is the best opportunity to call.  He sighs and uses the phone provided in the penthouse and calls Ran.  He just hopes she doesn't think he's a stalker....

 

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

 

"Hello?" says an all-too-familiar voice.  Sousuke then gulps and proceeds.

 

"Ran?" he says quietly.  She gasps when she hears the voice.

 

"S-Sousuke?" says the woman on the other line with a hand over her voice.  "Is that really you?"

 

"It is," replies Sousuke.  "I...I looked up your number online and hope...well...you don't think I'm creepy for doing that because I wanted to talk to you."

 

Ran's an understanding and gentle woman and says, "No, it's fine.  The Sousuke I've known wouldn't be a stalker.  I can't believe I am talking to a well-known athlete!" She shrieks with excitement and apologizes for her noisiness.  

 

Sousuke chuckles.  "Anyways, I wanted to ask you something.  I...I want you to keep this to yourself; you've always kept some of my secrets to yourself when we were younger."

 

"Yes, of course," she says sweetly as she sits down with the phone.  "Go ahead."

 

"I...I want you to see your brother, Makoto."

 

She pauses for a few seconds to think.  "You've met my brother Makoto?"

 

If there is one thing Sousuke can be, it's quite frank.  A part of him wants to admit that Makoto had his finger in his asshole and made him come at the doctor's office, but that would make it beyond weird to say...and probably would make her never talk to him again.  He'll just exclude that part.

 

"Uh, yes!  I had to go to the doctor and he helped me out!" Sousuke chimes in.

 

"That's like you to look after your health," says Ran as she looks out the window to see falling rain.   "But I already know that."

 

"Yes, I'm usually--wait, what?" he shoots back.

 

"He's told me everything and I don't blame you; I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, but I do think my brother is a very handsome man.  You were just a little excited, but I know you aren't gay.  I've seen you with various women before."  Ran wishes even more at that particular instant that she and Makoto weren't siblings because the thought of those two guys together _almost_ turns her on.  It definitely would be nice if she could contact Sousuke more.

 

"Wow, he told you," mutters a shocked Sousuke.  "I hope this doesn't spread everywhere."

 

"I haven't told anyone.  Honestly.  If you don't believe me, look on the internet.  If anyone has written anything about you, it's probably because they saw you in the waiting room.  I would never submit libel about you because I really like you and respect you."

 

"Really?" he says in response to her gentle tone.  

 

"Really.  What else did you want to say because it sounded like that wasn't what you were going to say?"

 

"Yes.  I...please don't judge me, but...I think I'm starting to like your brother.  I want to get on his good side and I thought I would surprise him.  He told me how much he misses you and Ren."

 

"I'm listening.  What do you have in mind?"

 

"I was thinking you could come over here to Sapporo.  I'd pay for the ticket."

 

Ran is taken back in shock at what he said.  "Sousuke...I simply can't quit teaching, even if you pay for it.  I...I have so much to do and school started just recently."

 

"What if you left next Friday immediately after the class ends?  If you direct some sort of club, you can cancel it."

 

"I...I guess so," she says.  "He really said he misses us?"

 

"Yep.  A lot.  We talked when he told me the results the other day and how that you two are so far apart.  Well, you and Ren, both.  I may not have been as open as the past, but...I really enjoyed our joint practices."

 

"I did, too.  I always liked the idea of you being with another boy, but never with my brother," sighs Ran.  "You're so cute and adorable deep down."

 

"Thank you for the compliment.  And, well.  People change.  Maybe this is just a phase."

 

"I'll support you no matter what.  We're friends.  I just wish we could get in contact more."

 

"Same.  Why don't you look for a flight next week and I'll send you the money in the mail?  You can return Sunday afternoon."

 

"Well, okay.  I'll get back to you as soon as I can with the information.  And don't worry.  I won't tell anyone about this or what happened at the doctor's.  I promise."

 

"Take care, Ran-chan," whispers Sousuke into the phone.  "I can't wait to see you."

 

"You do the same, Sousuke.  And I'll call you soon.  You will still be at this current location, right?"

 

"Yes, I will.  But I'll be modeling so I hope you can catch the show online."

 

"I will.  Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

The two hang up and Sousuke sighs.  Things are going well.  Now he just has to contact the other twin.  He trusted them when they were younger and still does.  He just has to get Ren to cooperate.

 

He calls the number and takes a deep breath.  Ren was a little more difficult in the past, but overall a very rational person.  Hopefully these characteristics persist now.  

 

"Hello?" says the voice from the other line, a voice that hasn't changed much at all.

 

"Ren?"  says Sousuke.

 

Ren thinks for a moment and says, "Ole Teal Eyes?"  

 

"Yes," laughs Sousuke at the nickname.  The nickname being obvious, and the ole because Ren thought Sousuke was way older than his actual age in the past but thankfully Sousuke actually has aged pretty well in the past eight years and wonders how well Ren's aged.  For the record, Sousuke avoids social media websites, and there is the chance of their photos being photo shopped, 

 

"How's it going?" Sousuke manages to say.

 

"Wonderful!  I really like living in Nagoya!  How're you handling the cold in Sapporo?"

 

"Thank God spring is coming," mutters Sousuke.  "Aren't you gonna ask how I got your number?"

 

"Hmm.  I'll just assume you wanted to talk to the greatest captain Iwatobi has ever had and had to look me up somehow!" brags Ren.  "It's been a while since we've last spoken.  What's it like to be a celebrity?"

 

"I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a celebrity," Sousuke answers in a modest tone, "but I guess you view me as one.  I met your brother, although I'm sure you figured that out.  And it turns out..."  He sighs deeply in preparation for the words that follow, "I like him a lot.  He's really kind and sweet and he's the only man who's ever gotten my attention."

 

"Wow.  I never would've guessed _you_ would be attracted to men, too; but it's understandable that it's my brother.  A lot of people admire him and respect him."

 

"Yeah, weird, huh?  And what do you mean by 'too'?" asks Sousuke.  "Don't tell me you're gay or something."

 

"Oh, no, no, that isn't what I meant; I just meant that I know you aren't truly gay.  You've given me really valuable advice on how to date women when we were younger and I still know you have that charm that drives women crazy."

 

"They won't stop surrounding me!" jokes Sousuke.  "Not that it's a bad thing, but I think a lotta them just wanna be seen with a star."

 

"Couldn't say I blame them.  I wish we could meet again someday.  I feel a lot of nostalgia from just talking to you."

 

"Same here.  How about next week?  Say, Friday night?"

 

Ren merely laughs.  "I...I...good one!"  Sousuke doesn't respond and Ren says, "Oh.  You were being serious?"

 

"Yes.  I asked Ran and she said yes.  Makoto told me when we met the other day to discuss my...issue...that he was quite sad that he couldn't see his siblings more often.  I'd pay and you could leave Friday afternoon and leave Sunday afternoon.  We could all hang out."

 

"Wow, he really said that?" says Ren.  "Plus, that's the most I've heard you speak at one time."  Ren was always telling jokes when they were younger and Sousuke's glad to hear that hasn't changed.  A smile slowly appears on Sousuke's face.

 

"Yeah.  Please?  I really want to get to know your brother more and this would be a big surprise for him.  I'll pay if you give me the flight information, just like I did for Ran."

 

"I have nothing better to do, so, why not?  Are you sure we can't compromise on the price of the ticket?  I mean, Ran makes a lot less than I do."

 

"Split it 50/50?" suggests Sousuke.  

 

"Fair to me," says Ren.  "I can get the information probably tomorrow.  Do you trust me enough to give me your cell number?"

 

"Yes.  I'll give it to you and please promise not to tell Makoto.  I can tell he likes me, too."

 

"I promise.  I won't say anything regarding you at all."

 

"Thanks, I greatly appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome.  I can't wait to see you swim again for old times sake!"

 

"Maybe the four of us could swim next Saturday?" Sousuke suggests.  

 

"I'd love to! It'd be the first time we swam since high school!"

 

"All right, it's settled.  I'll see you next week."

 

"Take care, Sousuke!"

 

"You, too.  Bye."

 

They both hang up and Sousuke sighs.  It was great talking to them again.   Now the only thing Sousuke worries about is what's causing him pain down there.  At least it's not prostate cancer, as the doctor already stated.  So what is it then?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SouRan would be a pretty cute hetero shipping, imho (only if Ran is aged up)


	9. Revisting the Doctor and Sousuke's Austerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke visits the doctor again and gets more results. Makoto develops a secret (not really) fetish for Sousuke's stomach--abs specifically. Then again, it's pretty hard not to. Plus, Sousuke begins to reevaluate his lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. I'll make sure there is more character development and not make it an exclusive multichapter of porn without plot.

 

 
    
    
    The past few days have been a bit eventful.  Training, texting Ren, training his ass off even more.  Nothing overly unusual. Monday arrives and finally the weather favors Sousuke.  No more snow, light winds, 59 C (14 C) with a low temperature of  43 F (6 C).  It's perfect weather to get out and do some exercises.  Sousuke remembers the doctor's office opens at 8, and it's already 7:38.  He knows with good probability that Dr. Tachibana's already there, so he calls the number.
    
     
    
    "Hello?" says the woman on the other end.
    
     
    
    "Yes, could you connect me with Dr. Tachibana?"  says Sousuke.  "Please?"
    
     
    
    About twenty minutes pass and Makoto says, "This is Dr. Tachibana, how may I help you?"
    
     
    
    Sousuke smiles upon hearing the gentle voice.  That's pretty much a trademark feature for all of them, he deduces.   "Yes, it's Yamazaki Sousuke and I'm calling in for an appointment.  You said tomorrow, possibly, the other day."
    
     
    
    Makoto smiles at hearing Sousuke's husky voice.  It's already a major highlight of his day.  Makoto looks at the booklet below him with regards to who is examining.  He sees an empty slot from 10 to 11:30.  "I can see you from 10 to 11:30.  Is this okay for you?"
    
     
    
    Sousuke pauses for a minute and says, "Yes, that would be great.  Do you know what you're going to do?"
    
     
    
    "I'll get an ultrasound ready to examine your kidneys," says Makoto.  "I have a very strong feeling it's just a kidney stone, but I won't know without a scan.  Are you willing to undergo this procedure, or would you prefer to talk about other options tomorrow?"
    
     
    
    "Do you recommend this?  I've been feeling some more pain down there."
    
     
    
    "Well, there are other options, such as intravenous pyelogram, abdominal CT scan, X-rays, and MRI, but for the sake of convenience and practicality, I strongly suggest the ultrasound.  Plus..."  Makoto was about to say that he only had training with the ultrasound, but he wanted to keep that hidden.   Well, hates lying, so he has to tell the truth.
    
     
    
    "What?" says Sousuke.
    
     
    
    Makoto then says, "It's what I have the most training in.  Actually, only training, in terms of instrumentation.    I know you have a healthy diet and schedule, so I don't want you to undergo something I have to consider unnecessary unless you personally decide that."
    
     
    
    Sousuke then says, "Schedule that in for me.  I trust your skills."  He initially believed Makoto was trying to dissuade him from going, but now it feels a bit like reverse psychology.
    
     
    
    "Okay then.  I have a few words of advice:  drink a few cups of water, about three, before coming over here.  It works when your bladder is full or close to it."
    
     
    
    "Oh, okay.  Anything else?"
    
     
    
    "That's really all, really.  Just make sure you aren't wearing bulky clothes because you'll need to lift up your shirt (Makoto's favorite part of that sentence) and use the machine."
    
     
    
    "I'll wear a T-shirt and a jacket," says Sousuke.  "I'll see you there."
    
     
    
    "Come 30 minutes earlier so you can fill out paperwork," reminds Makoto.  
    
     
    
    "All right, good bye," says Sousuke. 
    
     
    
    Makoto hangs up after saying bye, too.  He feels tomorrow will be another good day.
    
     
    
    ---------
    
     
    
     Sure enough, the next day arrives.  Sousuke gets in the shower but not without playing himself a little first.  He really needs to get laid since it's been a least two weeks since he's been with a girlfriend, but now he feels more like commitment.  Makoto genuinely seems to care about his health--particularly his ass--but then again, who isn't look at his ass?  
    
     
    
    Sousuke leaves the shower and puts on deodorant and a pair of fresh teal boxer briefs.  He puts on a favorite pair of Guess stone wash blue jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch dark green jacket with a brown T-shirt underneath.  It's comfortable and suitable for the weather.  He smiles and heads his way to the doctor.
    
     
    
    Makoto's waiting in his office.  It's 9:04 and he's checking out patient records and miscellaneous material regarding diagnosis of his early patient.  Now he's waiting for Sousuke.  He bets Sousuke put on something really contemporary and at the same time really sexy.  He really does hope he can assist Sousuke through this tough time; having a kidney stone--which he guesses Sousuke has with high probability--is very painful but easily treated.  Assuming it isn't major.  
    
     
    
    Makoto loses himself in thought and hears a secretary.
    
     
    
    "Dr. Tachibana, Yamazaki-san is here to see you."
    
     
    
    Makoto perks up upon hearing that and answers, "Please lead him to the available room.  I'll be with him in just a moment."  
    
     
    
    "Right this way," says the secretary as Sousuke follows her.  He takes off his jacket and puts it on the chair next to him and waits for the Doctor to come as he looks at his phone.  He expects to see Makoto's handsome face when he walks in.  Sousuke feels odd to admit it, but Makoto does have a very nice face for someone who is in his mid 30s.  It's a somewhat mature, but not old, look of sweetness and gentility.  He bet Makoto would be a good kisser and Sousuke knows Makoto would more than likely like to place a kiss on Sousuke's lips.  That thought brings something else up; does any of the women in the office waiting think that Makoto and Sousuke would make a good couple?  Such heavy thoughts, but nothing like what would happen from the result of this test.
    
     
    
    "Okay, sorry to keep you waiting," says Makoto as he gasps and looks at Sousuke.  Fuck, Sousuke looks so hot in the clothes he's wearing.  It's almost hard for Sousuke not to look good in something.  
    
     
    
    "What's the matter?" asks Sousuke as he acknowledges the gasp.
    
     
    
    "I...really like your clothes.  Did you get them in the States?"
    
     
    
    "Yes, I did, actually.  L.A.; I went there last year for a vacation."  Sousuke smiles at Makoto.  Makoto sure looks sexier today and even...a bit more muscular?  Maybe?  It is a bit hard to distinguish any noticeable improvements, but he thought Makoto was fine the first day.  
    
     
    
    "I haven't been there since....2012.  When I was 29.  That's when I was visiting Ran in college."  Makoto doesn't know why he let out his age, but at least Sousuke will know how old he is.
    
     
    
    "Really?  Ran went to college in L.A?" asks Sousuke, completely avoiding the subject of Makoto's age, thankfully.  "Where did she go to?"
    
     
    
    "One of the best ones in the area: University of Southern California.  She was part of an exchange program there and she loved it.  She kept telling me about all the hot guys there, how wonderful the weather was, and she had a temporary boyfriend and whatnot."  He sighs.  "I miss the days we all lived together.  The two of them really changed my life when they were born."
    
     
    
    Sousuke smiles sweetly at Makoto, effectively causing Makoto to smile.  Makoto can't resist how clear and beautiful Sousuke's teal eyes are.  After regaining composure and his thoughts together, the two began talking about other stuff regarding the procedure then it got to the final parts to begin.
    
     
    
    "Now let's begin.  This procedure, like I said on the phone yesterday, is very similar to how a woman's ultrasound would be, except I do it on your abdomen area where your kidneys are.  It won't hurt in the least bit, but you may not like lying still for long.  I'll need you to lift up your shirt because your kidneys are located around here."  He touches himself about three inches below the bottom of his breast.
    
     
    
    Sousuke nods at the other.  He gets on the examination table and lifts up his brown shirt, showing off sculpted abs that look even more impressive than famous Renaissance statues.  Makoto smiles and feels himself get slightly hard, but not as hard as the young man's abs.  What a time to be alive!  It's almost as if they were begging to be touched by someone who knew his way with someone's body, and the sensation of the fact that the hands belonged to another man.   Sousuke's fucking ripped; no wonder he's had so many different girlfriends in the past--they all want a piece of this...incredibly hot stud!
    
     
    
    "Oh, my..." mutters Makoto as he can't help but look at Sousuke's stomach.
    
     
    
    "Did you ever have abs like mine when you were a swimmer?" Sousuke manages to say out of curiosity.  He bets Makoto was even better looking if he were the same age as Sousuke.  Not that his additional years made him look bad, by any means.  To Sousuke, Makoto doesn't even look 30 yet.
    
     
    
    "Not quite; I didn't train as much as you, and you've got a lot more muscle mass than I did.  Plus, you look more shredded than high school.  How much did you weigh then and now, if you don't mind?"
    
     
    
    "In my high school days, I hovered around 168 lbs (76 kg).  So I decided to add a lot more muscle and a little bit of fat, so now I weigh about 181 (82 kg).”
    
     
    
    "I was somewhat skinny, only hovering around 160.  It may have been better if I put on some more weight then," says Makoto as he puts the gloves on.  "Perhaps we can reminisce over swimming in the future,” he adds, earning a nod from Sousuke.  “I'm going to begin the procedure."  He rubs Sousuke's hard abs and swirls his finger around a bit seductively while smiling at him.  Sousuke groans softly in slight pleasure.  
    
     
    
    "Ah...you're enjoying this a little too much...aren't you?" questions Sousuke as he looks up at the other.  
    
     
    
    "And you aren't?" replies Makoto.  "I can tell by your voice that you are enjoying this a bit yourself."
    
     
    
    "That's my...oh...most sensitive spot..." says Sousuke as he flinched as the other removed his finger.  Little does Makoto know, this is Sousuke's most ticklish spot, something Sousuke's always loved his past romances to massage. Sousuke is the kind to deny be ticklish but would internally be laughing at the sensation. Then again, who wouldn't want to put their hands on Sousuke abs that show how much heavy work pays off?  He's practically the epitome of a male model, the type that could potentially make straight men question their orientation.
    
     
    
    No it isn't, thinks Makoto as he still remembers how he just abused that boy's sweet spot those few days ago. Hopefully he can put more than just a finger into that little hole in the future and be the first to claim Sousuke. 
    
     
    
    Makoto smiles and then grabs the probe of the ultrasound after turning the machine on.  Sousuke thinks to himself, He really likes me, but I fear this would just be nothing more than a physical relationship in the end.  He doesn't know that I can be really emotional at times and need companionship, not just sex.  Although sex is definitely a good thing to have. Hell, a great thing to have; he could only imagine how it would be to be the recipient instead of the dominant one.
    
     
    
    Sousuke giggles slightly as he feels the other's gloved fingers on his tummy.  Makoto is really good at making Sousuke feel really good, but it just brings him to wonder how he knew all of Sousuke's weaknesses.  Well, except the first time when he was oblivious to how much pleasure it could bring by exploring his rear end. 
    
     
    
    "No more distractions, I need figure out why you're in pain," says Makoto with confidence.  "I hate seeing my patients suffer; it makes me sad to know someone under my care is uncomfortable."
    
    
    
     
    
    After a lot of machine waves and sounds, Makoto is able to find something.  It appears to be relatively small, a little bit smaller than a pea, located near Sousuke's kidney.  He examines that there are two of him; it's somewhat of a bittersweet moment in which he is glad that this is the problem, but sad at the fact that getting rid of them will be very, very painful.  He examines the area for about another ten minutes, but thankfully he didn't see anything else.
    
     
    
    "I have good news, and bad news," says Makoto as he turns off the machine.  He takes off his gloves and he hands Sousuke a towel to help wipe up the gel on his stomach.  "But the thing is, I have to tell the good news first because it wouldn't make sense."
    
     
    
    "All right, what is the good news?" says Sousuke as he pulls down his shirt and cracks his knuckles as he waits for Makoto to speak.
    
     
    
    "I found out what the problem is; you have a kidney stone.  There are lots of food that you could've eaten which increased oxalate and calcium, since those are the components of a kidney stone.  What are the foods you normally eat?"
    
     
    
    "Um...I really enjoy soy, nuts, quinoa, milk, pork, cola, like, a lot of cola, um...oats, whole wheat, sushi.  Vegetables like zucchini, spinach, squash, sweet potatoes.  I rarely eat junk food, maybe once a week."  Sousuke looks at Makoto with a nervous smile, effectively causing a smile on Makoto's face.  Sousuke's just too irresistibly cute to not smile at and the smile makes Makoto's heart beat a little faster.
    
     
    
    "Well, I will say that you have a very healthy diet, but the bad news is that you need to definitely limit the foods you've listed.  I can provide you a list of what you should eat to lower oxalate levels.  Still will be healthy foods, don't worry."
    
     
    
    "So what's the bad news?"  says Sousuke.
    
     
    
    "In order to get rid of the kidney stone, there are two options, I can tell you won't like either."
    
     
    
    Sousuke frowns upon hearing this.  "What are there?"
    
     
    
    "I won't be the one to do the procedure, but one way that is always most effective is this method, ureteroscopy, especially considering the size of the kidney stone, which wasn't that large.  Be prepared: it involves instruments going through your urethra, the passage through which urine exits your body.”
    
    Sousuke cringes at the sound.  “Does it hurt?”
    
    “For most, a lot, but I'm sure that you can tolerate it,” reassures Makoto as he writes down stuff.  “Hopefully.  I'll need to make some calls and talk to some people that I know who can help you with the operation.”
    
    Operation.  A word that Sousuke despises, but it doesn't sound that bad.  Right?  Would Ren and Ran be able to visit before the operation or hopefully way after when Sousuke's not in pain?  At least Sousuke knows that something can be done and it isn't cancer.  Huge sigh of relief on his end.  
     
    
    The two finish discussing and Sousuke hears that he will get a call.  Makoto says he will set a date up when he hears more about what will happen and who could possibly take care of him.  Other random things.  Sousuke smiles as he watches Makoto walk out.  He likes how easy it is to speak to the older male, despite being nine years younger.  Could there possibly be any type of future connection?  Maybe.  
    
    
    Sousuke just finished a hard day of training and is now sitting in the jacuzzi of the penthouse he is staying out, lost in thoughts.  He is surrounded by a lot of influential people who know him and are used to his presence, but their presence does not affect Sousuke in the slightest.  He lowers himself down into the warm water, his masculine and muscular chest sinking below the surface, causing him to sigh with content. The moment is so heavenly but something major just dawns on him: he has a fashion show in a month and the Tachibana twins!  
    
    “Well...shit...” he murmurs to himself. Now all the stress and the possibility of disappointing several people hit him all at once.  This is not gonna work out because the last thing he would want is to have Ren and Ran visiting and Sousuke keeling over in pain as he tries to pass the remaining kidney stone out of him, all the while on top of the fashion show...He starts to pray Makoto can do something, and fast!  
    
    Makoto just pulls into his garage at home, getting his groceries out of his Lexus RX450 SUV and humming slightly to himself.  For most of the day, he's been thinking of getting Sousuke to the closest possible date for the procedure since he remembers about the other in the fashion show.  Oh, he wishes he could see the other in person in his swimsuit!  Not that it would mean a whole lot different since he saw the other's bare ass, but still, he knows that Sousuke flaunting it on stage would be just as amazing.  
    
    Makoto writes all this important stuff down of what he needs to do the next day, but in order to get a better idea of how fast he needs to work, he has to get some information from none other than Sousuke.  
    
    He dials the number on his phone and it calls Sousuke's room.  On the other end, Sousuke is on his computer, reading more about kidney stones and at the same time watching lesbian porn with a toy inside of him and slowly stroking his member.
    Despite the fact that he's become weirdly obsessed with playing with his rear end, he still has many fetishes involving women.  That comes to the question: Has Sousuke really been gay from the start and just dated women all his life or is Makoto just something for a change?  
    
    “Shit.  Who is calling at this hour?” asks Sousuke as he turns the sound off and the toy.  He presses the button and wipes some sweat off his glistening forehead. “Hello?”  
    
    “Sousuke, this is Dr. Tachibana,” replies Makoto in his sweet yet professional tone.  “I was going to ask you something important to see how fast I can get you into the operation.”  
    
    “Oh?  What is it?  I'm kinda on a tight schedule,” says Sousuke, his low, deep voice capable of putting all his admiring female fans into a trance.  
    
    “Yeah, I remember you said you had some sorta fashion premiere, or something like that,” says Makoto as he looks out the window.  
    
    “What about it?” questions Sousuke as he sighs quietly.  
    
    “If I'm gonna get you the earliest possible date, I hope I can help you and you can recover before your fashion thing.  Because it will hurt quite a lot.  I mean _really_ badly.”  
    
    “Don't remind me...” groans Sousuke. “It's on Monday, May 14.  Do you think if I got in next week, I could heal in three weeks?”  
    
    “Yes, definitely, but only if I can make it happen,” states Makoto.  “It usually should never take more than a week to heal and to pass it out, but there are of course rare incidents.  You're a strong and healthy man, so I doubt there is anything to worry about.”  
    
    “I hope so, too,” agrees Sousuke.  “Do you think I should wait until it fully passes to resume training, or can I keep doing what I'm doing?”  
    
    “Hmm...” thinks Makoto.  “It depends.  How bad do you feel pain now?”  
    
    “It happens off and on,” explained Sousuke.  
    
    “I'd advise you reduce your training a little bit,” suggests Makoto.  “Maybe cut your training in half.  Do what you think is absolutely essential, but I'm sure you train about six or so hours.”  
    
    “As a matter of fact, more around ten or eleven,” corrects Sousuke.  “I usually swim around eight per day—four in the morning and four in the evening, and in between I usually jog or lift weights.  I had to learn better English in order to read interviews and articles regarding Michael Phelps so I could analyze his methods and improve on them.”  
    
    Makoto frowns.  Back in high school and university, he only trained around five at the most, and even then he thought that was a little overboard.  
    
    “Please don't overexert yourself, Sousuke,” cautions Makoto.  “It would be ashamed if Japan's greatest swimmer got a terrible sports-related injury, especially in your shoulder.  It _has_ happened before.”  
    
    “I'll rest a little, though that may be hard since I'm so used to training literally almost half of the day.  I'll train for about four hours for now and focus on the more essentials.”  
    
    Makoto smiles when he hears that.  “I don't like it when people injure themselves. It makes me sad because they underestimate their limits.”  
    
    “I'll reduce my training for now.  But I can't make any promises once I get better.”
    
    “Okay, just be careful.  I'll make some phone calls tomorrow and we can try to move you into an early spot.”
    
    “I appreciate it,” says Sousuke.  “I really do.”
    
    “I guess that's really all I need to say,” Makoto sighs.  He still wants to resume talking, but he knows it's time to hang up.  At least he feels that the other wants to hang up.
    
    Sousuke honestly liked the conversation they had, but he feels it would be incredibly awkward to continue it.  At least at this early stage of knowing him.
    
    “I suppose so. I hope you sleep well, Tachibana-san,” says Sousuke as he awaits the other's remark.
    
    “You do the same, Sousuke-kun.  Good bye.”
    
    “Good bye.”
    
    They both hang up.  Sousuke sighs in both relief that Makoto was going to do something in respect of getting him the treatment he needed, but a little sad because he didn't really want to stop talking.  But he does know one thing: he will take Makoto's advice and reduce his hours in training.  The more he thinks about it, the more he begins to realize he has been overworking.  A lot of the time he has hardly had any time to have fun, like going to a club or play video games. Meet women, people in general.  Sousuke's never been extremely sociable, but he lives in a state of mind where he doesn't particularly wish to be alone, but likes other people to be around him.  Many a times before has he had extremely awkward relationships with past girlfriends, even before being in the Olympics.  Despite being incredibly good looking, his social skills aren't especially marvelous. Somehow Makoto makes him feel a bit better, but this isn't exactly a new feeling since he's experienced a feeling of easiness and calmness with past women.  Perhaps a change is in order?
    
    
    Sousuke puts the phone down and sees that a light is blinking.  There is a message on the phone and he presses the button.
    
    “ _Hi, Sousuke-kun, it's me, Ren.  Ran informed the other day about you wanting to come visit you and Makoto.  I like the idea a lot, but...I feel like we'd be burdening you.  We don't want to trouble you and it's been so long since we've last talk.  And...I hate saying this, but people change when they become famous or with money.  I hope my words don't offend you and if they do, I hope you can forgive me.  Well, us.”_
    
    Sousuke frowns about the remark that Ren said.  But Sousuke puts the reasoning into perspective and he feels guilty about how true it is.  He's read a lot about lots of people have become famous and pushed friends away.  Both of them were good friends in the past.  He remembers a time in year two of high school when he visited Ren and Ran at a party on the beach with the Iwatobi Swim Club and a few selected friends from Samezuka.  Sousuke wasn't really talkative at the party, but he _was_ glad to be invited since.  He thanked them and did initiate the conversation with some people as well as laughed.  All in all, it was really good time.  Ran did have a fling with Sousuke, but it was a short term and didn't get to the point of going steady.    They settled their differences and remained friends, but Sousuke's been so busy that he has hardly have time for anyone.  It's just so easy to lose track of time when you have to train desperately.  Maybe this would be a good way to change his ways and get in touch with his family and other people.  
    
    Ren's words still pierces Sousuke's heart.  Sousuke never wanted to admit this to anyone, but he feels like a part of his issue is social anxiety, but he's never been open about it.  He tended to shrug off any negative shit anybody's ever given him, but at times has been hard talking in fear of having his feelings hurt.  Never did he feel that way with the Tachibana twins.  They maintained a good sense of humor and were concerned with how their teammates felt and had an enthusiastic approach and amazing sportsmanship, very similar to Makoto's rival-at-the-time and one of his best friends, Seijuro.  Sousuke on the other hand felt that you were either good or not: potential meant nothing if it was never utilized.  Was his way of thinking wrong back then? He has to fix things.  It's not only about getting on Makoto's good side.  Is this the appropriate moment to call and try to patch things up with Ren and Ran?  It's already past nine o'clock, but at least calling now would show that Sousuke is considerate enough to even respond to the message.  
    
    He sighs and dials the same number as the other day.
    
    “Hello?” says Ren.
    
    “Hey...it's me, Sousuke.”
    
    “Ole teal, it's good to hear your voice again.  I almost began to think you wouldn't call.”
    
    “I'm pretty popular with you Tachibana's today.  I was just off the phone with your brother; stuff regarding my tests and what not.  At least I don't have cancer.”
    
    “That's wonderful news,” says Ren in his calm voice.  “I know you are strong. Let's talk serious now.”
    
    “I'm listening,” says Sousuke as he gets more comfortable on the bed.
    
    “Are you wanting to help us out just for your benefit?  If you had never even met Makoto, you would've just completely shut us out of your life forever!!”
    
    Sousuke holds the phone away from his ear as he heard the other emotionally fall apart.  Boy, Ren sure is successful in making Sousuke feel like a huge asshole.
    
    “I don't want you to feel like it's your fault!  It's all my FAULT for being a selfish jerk and pursuing my own dream.”
    
    “You just pushed us aside.  Ran really loved you, you know!  She's thought about you nearly _every_ second since the phone conversation and has been wondering if you're okay.  It is upsetting her fiance.” 
    
    “I...I never knew how to maintain friends,” admits Sousuke as he lowers his head with watery eyes.  “I used to have friends but I guess...I guess it was harder when I got older and plus it was such a hard transition moving to Iwatobi instead of staying in Kanazawa.”
    
    “I don't find that excusable, but I will say that it makes it sadder if we were you're only friends,” says Ren as he began to cry.  “I'm sorry, I'm just beside myself right now.”
    
    “Hey, Ren.  I'm sorry I never was a true friend.  I hope you can forgive me.”
    
    “I...I can,” says Ren as he wipes his tears.  “I wish we could go back in time and relive those days.”
    
    “So do I,” confesses Sousuke as he looks down.  “Would you be interested in coming at the swimming fashion premiere?  There will be a lot of female models there and you can hear about all the new different swimming methods and what not.  You were an amazing swimmer.  When's the last time you swam?”
    
    “Oh, that sounds interesting,” says Ren.  “Is it kinda like a party?  And the last time I swam was about...four years ago.”
    
    “It's a committee for Asian swimmers and it's being held in Sapporo this year,” explains Sousuke.  “Not exclusively Japanese swimmers, but also from South Korea, China, and Taiwan.  And I think the Philippines?  I don't remember.  It's on May 14.  Surely you need some time off?”
    
    “I'll think about it.  You should talk to Ran soon.  I'm glad that you called back. You don't have to be afraid of talking to us.”
    
    “I know.  I'm sorry I didn't.  I want us to become friends again.”
    
    “We are friends.  Old friends.  Always remember that. I'm glad you don't have cancer.  Even if you were a complete jerk to us, I wouldn't wish it on you.  Or anyone, for that matter.”
    
    “I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement,” answers Sousuke.  “But I know you mean it in a good way.  Maybe we could play online or something.  Co-op.”
    
    “That'd be great,” says Ren.  “We can discuss it later.  I need to get ready for bed.  Sleep well, Sousuke.”
    
    “You, too, Ren.  Bye.”
    
    
    The two hang up and Sousuke wants to cry.  One thing about Sousuke is that he's been really good at suppressing his emotions, but Ren's words hit him especially hard.  He's been practically breaking one of the most fundamental rules: treat others the way you would want to be treated.  A relationship is a two-way thing.
    
    Sousuke notices that it's too late to call Ran, but he pulls out his cell phone and leaves a message.
    
    “We need to talk in the future soon. I'm sorry I have neglected you and our friendship.  I hope you still plan on seeing me and your brother in the future and I hope we can remain good friends for years to come.”
    
    Within a few minutes, his phone vibrates.  It's Ran.
    
    “I'd like that very much.  I want to hug you for old time's sake and I'm sure my
    fiance would be okay with it.”
    
    “Aww.  ;) “
    
    “Btw, you know my fiance.”
    
    “Seriously?”
    
    “Yeah, Kirishima Natsuya.  He was the captain of Iwatobi Middle School was a first year and the captain of the High School when I was a first year there as well.”
    
    “That's really cool. He had an extremely impressive freestyle technique and gave me a run for my money. If you get married one day, you should invite me.”
    
    “Will do.  Thanks for texting me.  You're a good person, Sousuke.  Regardless what Ren said.  He's just protective of me.”
    
    “It's understandable.  Sleep well.”
    
    “You too.”
    
    Sousuke smiles and feels his heart beating happily.  Those Tachibanas...they're all just angels.  He knows that he wants them all to be in his life somehow, but it will be a lot of work on his part.  With a final yawn he goes to sleep.
    
    
    

 

 


	10. Sousuke's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke shows a steadfast side when Makoto suffers abuse from his ex-wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why any of you are still reading this. This HAS to be among the weirdest stories ever written. XDDDD But yeah, also there is some mild violence with a bit of blood in this chapter. Just a warning. It's not that bad because I didn't want to go into much details, but hey. I'm sorry this story is so random; who would've guessed that Sousuke would be interested in pursuing a guy who checked his prostate out??
> 
> I promise, promise that there will plenty of SouMako lovin' in the future. Sousuke is just being a dork and still isn't entirely sure about his feelings.

Two days have passed since the last conversation with any of the Tachibanas and Sousuke's lifestyle has changed a bit. The conversation with Ran he had the day following the conversation with Ren still repeats in his head and he smiles a bit knowing that things have been straightened up.

 

_Two days ago......_

 

_Sousuke finished a much shorter training routine, improving on the breaststroke which he considered to be the hardest stroke to fully master, but then again this was a pretty subjective opinion. Even having swum said stroke for around 22 years, it was still a hard stroke to master. Easy to learn, but damn-near hard to master, if one could really consider his technique mastered, but it was definitely a sure thing that he was about 98.7% mastered with this skill._

 

“ _Ran....” muttered Sousuke. “I must speak to her.”_ _He pulled out his phone and smiled as he called her number. The phone began to rang. He decided to call her at a reasonably time, 5:30 p.m., since he knew she would be back home already._

 

“ _Sousuke-kun?” said Ran's sweet voice as she looked into the phone._

 

“ _Hey, Ran...chan,” replied Sousuke. He never had been a huge fan of using honorifics on anybody's name except professors and certain adults. “I hope you don't mind me calling.”_

 

“ _Oh, no, it's fine. It's nice to hear you again, Sousuke.” Sousuke honestly liked talking to Ran more than Ren because she was a lot gentler than Ren. Not to say that Ren was aggressive, no, but it was more that Ren was significantly likely to speak for others and “tell it as it is”. “How's it going? I've been wanting to talk to you again really badly.”_

 

“ _I figured it was an appropriate time to call now,” said Sousuke. “Ren called yesterday and he got me to thinking a lot about things.”_

 

“ _Oh, boy. What did my little brother say?” Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle since Ren was born 23 minutes after Ran._

 

“ _He told me that you were thinking about me, how...I never would've gotten around to contacting either of you again if I had never met your older brother.”_

 

“ _I started to believe it, too, but I know you're a good person deep down," responded Ran softly.  This was a feature that always made Sousuke feel at ease with the Tachibanas; they all had very gentle easy-to-approach voices, but they didn't mean they were unable to be serious or even aggressive if the situation called for it._

 

“ _Is your fiance okay with me talking to you?” asked Sousuke a bit sheepishly. “Last thing I wanna do is tear you two apart.”_

 

“ _No, it's fine. Natsuya's a really laid-back guy and knew that you and I had a short term relationship with you.”_

 

“ _How's he doing, by the way? We may have talked a few times in middle school at races, but that was pretty much it.”_

 

“ _He's doing very well. He is working as a dental hygienist and wants become a dentist within the next few years. He looks so sexy in his uniform, for some reason.”_

 

“ _How did you two meet? I mean, I know he was your captain in middle and high school, but what made you date, if you don't mind my asking?”_

 

_"We've been going steady for three years now. We kinda drifted apart after high school, but we met again in a class for our general education requirement when I was a second year student. He randomly started talking to me and brought up all about our old swim days and what not and asked if I was interesting in just getting coffee. I couldn't decline, and, well...we started going out more frequently and he asked me the question on New Year's Eve a few months ago. He's kinda sappy and is sometimes as far to the point of being asinine, but I have seen improvements in him.  I know he genuinely loves me and I love him. And love you as a friend.”_

 

_Sousuke could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach. “That means so much to me, and...I love you as well. As a friend, of course.”_

 

“ _Of course,” she giggled. “You are a sweet person, Sousuke. Remember that time we had that joint Iwatobi/Samezuka cultural festival at Iwatobi and someone was carrying a_ huge _clay pot with flowers and was about to stumble and hit me and you got in the way and prevented a huge accident?”_

 

“ _And you kissed me on the lips as a form of payment. I'll never forget it. You told me it was okay for me to kiss back.”_

 

“ _And you had the silliest look on your face. I could tell you were in love.  And you asked to hold my hand so I wouldn't get hurt.”_

 

“ _I was. I just...I just didn't' really know how to act on my emotions,” replied Sousuke with a frown. “You texted me a lot but I didn't know how to properly answer. I guess my lack of responding at times was worse than saying the wrong thing.”_

 

“ _I have to agree it was,” said Ran. “No offense.”_

 

“ _None taken. I didn't know why you wanted to love me when there were so many other boys of your choosing.”_

 

“ _I felt you needed someone to love as well,” said Ran honestly. “You just...I lot of the times I looked into your eyes, you just seemed so isolated and lonely and I always like meeting new people. You did have funny stuff to say at times, but you would also not look at others in the eyes at times.”_

 

“ _I've thought about all this today and I cannot be excused for my actions but...I appreciate everything you've done in the past. I really do. I liked going to the party at the beach. I liked the time we walked along the ocean shore and just talked about future aspirations. You wanted to be a teacher. You wanted to help people, just like your brother did.”_

 

“ _Do you know why he works at his current job as a urologist?” she asked. Sousuke blushed at the question as he thought of the time the other assaulted his prostate. Extremely pleasurable, yet extremely awkward at the same time._

 

 

“ _Uhh. He wants to help people?” he answered with doubt._

 

“ _I never told you this, but...my dad was dying of prostate cancer in high school. I didn't want to appear extremely weak and burden my problems on others, so I kept it hidden. I had to be strong. I was dying inside, as well. That's one of the reasons why I snapped at you a few times back then, if you remember.”_

 

“ _You at times greatly chastised me for not looking at you in the eyes or how I appeared so secretive. I didn't know what was going on in your father's life and...I'm sorry. I am truly sorry and I hope he's in better shape.”_

 

“ _A lot. He had to get it removed and it did cause some changes, such as major drop in sex drive. Sorry if that's too much information, by the way, but we've all been there for him.. Have you been in contact with your parents?”_

 

“ _I...not much. They know I'm busy training.”_

 

“ _C'mon. Surely if you have time to cook and shower, you can call your parents.”_

 

“ _Um...I...can't really cook. Like, at all,” confessed Sousuke. “I try to make this good stirfry one day and I burnt the skillet I bought exclusively for the dish. I was so mad that I was very close to throwing it out the window.”_

 

“ _I'm glad you didn't. You could've hurt someone by doing that. Makoto loves to cook. When I was able to remember stuff fully, like, when I was six or seven, Makoto would frequently cook the meals for us if Mom and Dad were really busy or stressed. I would help Makoto peel radishes and other veggies and we'd giggle and laugh. Good memories.”_

 

“ _I want to ask you. Did Makoto study to be a urologist even before your father had cancer?”_

 

“ _Actually. No. He wanted to be a teacher and a swim instructor. He has his license to teach and actually was teaching sixth grade literature, but after he heard of our father getting cancer, Makoto went into a major depression and just...wasn't there. He feared dad would die and our father reassured him that getting overly depressed wasn't going to help him recover any faster and he wanted Makoto to do something to impact the lives of others. Makoto went back to university and pursued looking into being a urologist and helping men with prostate cancer, but he also helps women, too, with UTI's and kidney stones in the like. After how much pain my father was in, he had to help other men out because he didn't want someone to be in his position and possibly lose their beloved father.”_

 

_A tiny tear rolled down Sousuke's cheek. “That's so touching. All of you have gentle souls. I'm so glad to have met all of you. He had good intentions. I just wanted recognition as a swimmer and pushed everyone aside. I just wanna hug you all.”_

 

“ _I wanna hug you, too, Sousuke-kun...” said Ran as she began to cry. “I miss the old days...”_

 

“ _Me, too. Maybe I can look into a different career after the next Olympics and move somewhere in between you and Ren.”_

 

“ _I'd like that a lot. It would be really cool. Sousuke-kun?”_

 

“ _Hmm?”_

 

“ _Has your father ever gotten his prostate checked? He's probably in his late 40s at the earliest?”_

 

“ _He's 53 as well,” said Sousuke._

 

“ _Do it. Remind him to get a check. I don't know how your relationship with him is, but you need to make sure he gets checked. I don't want you to lose your dad. Please remind him.”_

 

“ _I will. We disagree a lot, but we do agree that we love each other,” reassured Sousuke. “I want my parents to live at least another 30 years.”_

 

“ _I'd like mine to live another 25 years, at least. My dad is 63 and my mom is 59.”_

 

“ _I'm sure they will. I love you, Ran, for being so thoughtful and caring.”_

 

“ _I love you, too, Sousuke, and I hope we can be friends for a long time.”_

 

“ _But not at the point where your fiance thinks you may be having an affair. I'd rather we don't be friends and you be happy then be friends and jeopardize your future marriage.”_

 

“ _I don't want you to worry about him. I don't want you to think like that. I would just be visiting an old friend.”_

 

“ _Okay. Since you say so.”_

 

“ _I really would like to visit you, Sousuke, but I don't want to feel like I'd burden you.”_

 

“ _You won't. I mean, I have a 2018 Lexus LX 570 I paid with in cash, as well as a 2019 Volvo S90, so it really isn't that big of a deal. Seriously. I got tons of endorsement deals and more will probably show up in the future. Friends do things for one another.”_

 

“ _Are you sure? I don't want you to spend your money irresponsibly.”_

 

“ _Absolutely. And my accountant and I monitor my money very cautiously. It's not fine wine and lobster every night, by the way.” They both chuckled when he said that. “I want you to come to my swimsuit premier. You can see me and a lot of other good-looking male swimmers showing off their bodies. You can treat yourself to some eyecandy for a few hours. Or not. Whatever you want.”_

 

“ _I...That sounds really fun. I'll be there to support you!” she said cheerfully. “When is the date?”_

 

“ _May 14 th,” he told her. “Find an appropriate time.” _

 

“ _Okay. I can do that. What should I tell them to get out of teaching?”_

 

“ _Family visiting,” said Sousuke._

 

“ _Okay, well, I guess I'll be looking! I'll see you then, Sousuke-kun! Thank you for calling me.”_

 

“ _No problem. I enjoyed talking. Bye!”_

 

“ _Bye!”_

 

_After Sousuke hung up, the first thing he thought about was his father. Sure, his dad was kinda hard on him and whatnot, but he was Sousuke's father and they both loved each other. He dialed the number and it began to ring._

 

“ _Hello?”_

 

“ _Dad?”_

 

“ _Hey, Sousuke. It's been a while since we've last talked.”_

 

“ _Yeah, I know. I've been wrong in neglecting you both. I have good news and bad news.”_

 

“ _Yeah, your mother and I have worried about you a lot, son,” said Sousuke's father. “What's going on? Why have you had pain and urination trouble?”_

 

“ _I have a kidney stone, dad,” explained Sousuke. “I called the doctor, no, he called me, and is gonna figure out a date for me to get it removed.”_

 

“ _A kidney stone, huh? I hope that things are gonna be okay for you, son. I'm so blessed and have a better peace of mind knowing my son doesn't have cancer at such a young age.”_

 

“ _That also comes to another question, dad. Have you, um...had your prostate checked? At all, even? I knew someone who was dying from prostate cancer at your exact age and it scares me that...” Sousuke began to choke on tears. “I may lose you from it or something similar.”_

 

_Sousuke's dad gasped upon hearing his son cry. “No. I haven't gotten it checked. I haven't been to the doctor in a year but since you are that concerned, yes, I will go. I never have really told you how much I deeply love you, son. I know we got off on bad terms last time, but...your mother and I have been talking and...well, I'll put it on speaker phone.”_

 

_Sousuke waited a minute until his mother spoke._

 

“ _Hey, baby boy, I've missed you so much.”_

 

_Sousuke chuckled and said, “Mom, don't talk to me like I'm five years old.”_

 

“ _Don't tell me how to talk to my son!” she said playfully. “How's my baby boy?”_

 

“ _He's doing fine,” said Sousuke as he looked out the window and felt the cool rays of the sun shine on him. “How are you, mom?”_

 

“ _Doing well, talking to some of your old friends' parents and gardening when I'm not at work. Have you improved your times any?”_

 

“ _Yes, my coach said that my 100-meter breaststroke time has improved 0.18 seconds on average in the past three months,” said Sousuke with pride in his voice. “I have been isolating myself on purpose, but I don't mean to hurt anyone on purpose.”_

 

“ _Baby, I'll love you no matter what happens,” said his mother sweetly. “I just wish you were here with us.”_

 

“ _I do too, mom. I want you to go to the doctor as soon as possible and make sure that...” he began to get emotional upon saying these words...”you don't have cancer. I don't wanna be an orphan in my 20s.”_

 

“ _No problem, sweetheart, I'll get a physical as soon as they can find a date for me.”_

 

“ _Same here,” said his father. “I'll call and have my prostate checked and see what I can do to improve my overall health.”_

 

“ _This is the time where problems start to show up. I wanna hear from you two as soon as you go to the doctor. I mean it!”_

 

“ _Yes, sir!” said his mother with a gentle laugh._

 

“ _I wish you guys could come see me at my swimsuit premier on May 14 th.”_

 

“ _Me, too, son, but I got work. We got a heavy project that starts in a few weeks and I sadly can't get distracted. I would definitely come, otherwise.”_

 

“ _What about you, mom? Do you have a reason you can't or won't come?”_

 

“ _I don't want to leave your father behind, sweetheart. Maybe we can make it up to you someday in the future. You're a grown man, Sousuke, and you're out conquering the world by yourself. As long as we keep in touch each day, it would be better versus us coming after not having spoken to us in months.”_

 

“ _Alright. I understand, mom,” said Sousuke slightly disappointed. “You'll probably find it on youtube and I'll pretend you were there.”_

 

“ _I love you, Sousuke.”_

 

“ _I love you, too, mom, dad. I'll call you again real soon.”_

 

_The two hung up afterwards._

 

Present day........

 

It's currently 3:49 and Makoto is now getting home from work. He has new information to tell Sousuke and is excited that the procedure can occur so quickly. He pulls out his phone and, once again, calls Yamazaki Sousuke.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Sousuke, it's me, Dr. Tachibana, again,” he says with a light chuckle. “Anyways, I got good news for you.”

 

“What's up?” inquires Sousuke as he turned the volume of the television down.

 

“I got a date for you: April the 25th! We can get started then. That will give you plenty of time to get rested up enough before your swimsuit show.”

 

“Oh, great. That's good news. Do you have any advice to give me before I come in?”

 

“Yes. Don't eat or drink anything for at least six hours before the procedure,” says Makoto. “Don't wear anything special.”

 

“Okay, then, I'll do that. Thanks a lot for helping me out. I greatly appreciate it.”

 

“You're welcome, Sousuke. I'm so happy to know that it isn't cancer and you did the right thing to act on your intuition.”

 

“Thank you for calling. You have a good day, now.”

 

“You do the same.”

 

As soon as they finished hanging up, a text appears. Makoto gasps as he reads who it's from. Ume, his ex-wife and mother of his child. The _last_ person he wants to associate with right now.

 

(text): I need to see you _now._ Meet me at the park we visited with the ducks.

 

Makoto rolls his eyes upon seeing her text but nonetheless decides to comply. Despite the fact that it was getting close to dark, he knows that nothing odd would happen since it will be in a public setting. Right?

 

Makoto texts back that he will agree to meet her and grabs the keys to his S.U.V. He really had no desire to interact with her in any point of his life after the hell she put him through, but this may involve their daughter whom Makoto deeply loves but was denied full custody of. Something he never would understand since he's a much better person than that...woman...Merely calling her a human leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

\--------

Sousuke just finished a round of co-op with someone from England and sees the beautiful sunshine. It would be an awful shame to let the rest of the day go to waste so he gets up and puts on his tennis shoes and a light jacket. Despite the sunshine ahead for the next few days, it is supposed to remain a tad chilly for his liking. But jogging warms him up so he decides to make good use of his time. He's heard that there is a really nice park in the vicinity and decides to check it out. He doesn't mind the extra walk he'll have to take to get there since it really isn't a big issue. He makes sure to get his fully charged smart phone in case he also wants to adventurously play Pokemon Go, but he doubts that the park would have anything that he doesn't have, but still.

\-----

 Makoto arrives at the location where he is intending to (against his will, really) meet his ex-wife.  The fact that they were once married leaves a horrible taste in Makoto's mouth, but she may provide him some serious details if she wanted to meet him in person at Nakajima Park.

 

 Makoto walks as slowly as possible to take in some of the breath-taking scenery of this gorgeous park.  The area leaves him with a feeling of tranquility but he doubts that this feeling will last very long.  After all, the person that he is meeting has constantly belittled him and was always criticizing every possible move that Makoto made when they were married.  It still leaves a stinging feeling deep within his being, but he knows that the wounds are still relatively fresh since they did, in fact, divorce six  months ago.  Just a few weeks before Makoto's 35th birthday.

 

Makoto catches a glimpse of Murata Ume doing among the most gentle and casual of all things, but more than likely it serves as a pretense of her true self.  She's currently throwing birdseed to the ducks in the pond and they gather around it to gobble it up.  At least she is somewhat considerate to the animals since you aren't supposed to feed them bread, but still.

 

"Nice to see you acting so civil, for once," huffs Makoto in a relatively sarcastic tone.  Makoto isn't one to use sarcasm, but every once in a while (well, almost exclusively to Ume) he uses it.  "So where is our daughter? Did you leave her at home by herself?"

 

"Nice to see that you're still acting like a fucking idiot," she shoots back with a snide tone.  "I don't even know how you still are a doctor with an assumption like that.  Do you really think I'm that stupid to leave my daughter at home by herself? No. So don't worry about it."  Ume throws more seeds to the ducks and puts the bag in the garbage.  It has now already gotten to the point where the streetlights came on and they can see their breaths due to the chilly weather.

 

" _Our_ daughter," corrects Makoto with an angry look on his face.  If there is one thing anybody should know about Makoto, it's that he 's extremely protective about his daughter, but he rarely gets to see her because of the hassle it is to travel the distance and to prevent a scene with her mother.  "You flat-out  _lied_ about me abusing you and since there was no evidence to prove that I did, they believed it, but you didn't want to press charges.  They used that in your favor and that's how you acquired custody of Ayane."

 

"Are you still raw about it?" she taunts.  "Get over it.  Just move on with your life and be happy."

 

"How can I when I know that each second she spends with you is another chance for you to poison her mind?" remarks Makoto with a slightly louder tone.  "Why did you even text me?  What's going on?"

 

Ume completely ignores Makoto's first question and gets straight to the point.  "Fine.  I don't want this conversation to linger on any longer than it needs to, anyway. I figured that I would be polite enough to tell you this in person.  Ayane and I are moving.  To Calgary, Alberta.  I've been looking for a job in my field and I've always wanted to go to Canada.  And a few weeks ago, I had an interview there and I got the job.  I already applied for a resident's permit and I got accepted about a week ago.  Of course, we aren't moving just yet.  I still have to do some things that will take a bit of time."

 

Makoto steps back in shock upon hearing these words.  Canada....She's already made these plans and is telling him right near the very end...To be honest, something like this is not extraordinarily unusual when he thinks about it.  Yet this is without a doubt the most drastic thing she's ever done.

 

"So...you're moving across the Pacific Ocean and you are now just telling me?" scoffs Makoto with impatience as he looks at her dead in the eyes.  She's a woman of 32 years old and has light blue eyes and shoulder-length light pink hair and a look that makes high-school Haru look like Momotarou in comparison.  Every time Makoto looks at her he feels a ton of regret, yet the  proper thing to  do is to move on.  But the only issue that still exists is that he doesn't want to move on without his daughter Ayane.  

 

"Yes.  I figured I'd let Ayane spend some time with you before we leave, but if you piss me off anymore, I won't," she said.

 

"When would you move?" asks Makoto with small tears forming in his eyes as he thinks about the fact of losing his daughter.

 

"Despite the fact that they start school in early September, so I was thinking of moving around early July.  They agreed to what I said since they needed more females working there and want more diversity."  Ume, believe it or not, is surprisingly quite smart, earning a degree at the same university that Makoto attended, although they were not in any of the same classes.  

 

"So that's it, it," begins Makoto as tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.  In the distance, Sousuke, who came to the park over ten minutes ago, is jogging with his music on, listening to some 80s music on his phone with earphones in.  He stops himself and  looks ahead.  

 

"Is that...Dr. Tachibana?" he whispers.  He crouches in the distance behind a tree which is out of their view and takes off his music.  He can see that Makoto has been crying and that he apparently is not happy--as if the tears already weren't a strong enough indicator.  Could Dr. Tachibana be in trouble or something?  But why with a woman?  Who is she?  All that Sousuke knows is that this is starting to get him a bit concerned, but should he intervene?  It could worsen the situation, so he decides for now the best course of action is to wait and hopefully see that this is all a misunderstanding, right?  Who could possibly hate Dr. Tachibana, a man who, as far as Sousuke knows and hopes is true, is a genuinely caring man.  And that is one of the reasons why Makoto has been in Sousuke's thoughts a lot.

 

"You have always been so fucking weak, Makoto,"  retorts Ume as Makoto takes a further step back, pinning himself against a tree.  "You get scared over the most trivial things and you are always getting on my fucking nerves asking how I feel.  You are _not_ a real man." 

 

"I am so, dammit!" shouts Makoto as he tries to defend himself.  "A man is entitled to his own emotions.   _That_ is what makes me human, unlike you!"

 

Sousuke is peering behind the tree with his phone in his hand.  Should he call the police?  Walk away.  No.  Maybe  _she_ will be smart and walk away for everyone's sake.  The two resume shouting at one another and a ton of profanities and insults fill the air.  Sousuke is amazed that no one has come over to investigate at the moment.  Is the park seriously empty except the three of them?  What's going on here?

 

"If you're not gonna be a man, than I will."  Ume holds her hand behind her back and with an extremely swift and unexpected move, strikes Makoto across the cheek.  Makoto falls down onto the ground and starts crying as she begins to throw more punches at him.  Makoto at this point is practically frozen and completely isolated from the situation, more like paralyzed by fear as this monster of a woman just struck him.  Sousuke gasps loudly at what he sees and knows that he has to intervene somehow.  This is not acceptable under any circumstance.

 

 

Ume lands another blow on Makoto's stomach, causing his eyes to fill with tears even more.  The emotional pain that Makoto is currently feeling is beyond overwhelming since is actually the first time that she ever has hit him.  Sure, he has known her to chastise Makoto and say really unnecessary since she's been infamous for a pessimistic attitude.   Makoto always had viewed as having all bark, but she is sure showing him a taste of her bite.  Ume laughs fiendishly as she punches Makoto straight in the nose. "You fucking wimp!" She begins to attack Makoto with a kick to his groin but all the sudden, a voice interrupts.

 

"What the  _fuck_ is going on here?"  Sousuke says, giving Ume the ultimate frown he's ever given anyone.  Makoto looks up and notices that it's Sousuke, but he fears saying anything will make him suspicious. 

 

Ume turns around and sees who it is and gasps.  "No.  Fucking. Way.  You're Yamazaki Sousuke, the swimmer who beat Michael Phelps several times at the 2016 Summer Olympics."

 

Since Sousuke has heard the way she spoke to Makoto, and the fact that she was beating him, Sousuke shows off a cold side, despite the fact in most cases, he would be flattered when someone recognized and praised his abilities.

 

"What the hell were you doing, may I ask?" he says as he arches an eyebrow and looks over to see Makoto with blood heavily running down his nose.  He frowns at the other with sympathy.  No way does Makoto deserve any of this unprecedented shit.

 

"This creep here inappropriately touched me, so I defended myself, of course," she lies.  She sighs out of content and conjures up the nerve to say, "Would you...would you like to...go out for a drink?  Defending myself sure makes me thirsty."  

 

Sousuke isn't going to lie; he does think she is very attractive, but he is in no way interested in her.  He laughs slightly and says, "You gotta be joking, right? Really?  Who the hell do you think you are, huh?"

 

Ume steps back in surprise to the way Sousuke talks to her.  "You sure are gifted with words.  I find that...incredibly sexy."

 

Sousuke moves his eyes towards Makoto and looks back at her.  "Just go home, lady.  I have no idea if what you said is true, but I suggest you kindly get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and tell them that your statement is just a bunch of shit.  I saw  _everything_ that happened."

 

Ume just chuckles.  "I'm a woman.  Do you really think that they wouldn't take my side?"

 

"I think they may be a bit inclined to believe what I said considering who I am," argues Sousuke as he looks at her dead in the eyes with rage.  "If I were you, I'd go home."

 

Ume huffs, seeing that she really has no other option.  She feels that she really could lose if Sousuke decided to call the cops and wasn't gonna take that risk.  "Fine."

 

The two men watch her walk away but not before seeing her cast an evil glance at Makoto.  Sousuke leans over to Makoto and says, "I'll be right back."

 

Sousuke stays hidden.  He wants to make sure that Ume really does go home and he watches her exit the park and get inside a Toyota sedan and leave the area.  Sousuke sighs with relief and rushes over to Makoto.  He gets on his knees and looks at Makoto.

 

"Sousuke...th-thank you..." mutters Makoto as he begins to burst into a huge fit of tears with blood running down his face.  Sousuke has a few small tears forming in his eyes and he says, 

 

"That bitch will get her justice.  Can you stand up?"  Sousuke looks at the poor man who got beaten badly.  What a miserable person, that woman.  He offers him his hand and assists Makoto and says,  "Shit, your nose is bleeding badly.  Do you have any napkins or tissues?"

 

Makoto resumes his crying with a shake of his head no.  The blood is major and it's on Makoto's shirt.   Sousuke has no other choice and he takes off his jacket, his muscular arms meeting the cool flow of air.

 

"What are you doing?" asks Makoto as he watches Sousuke then take off his shirt.  Makoto eyes Sousuke's amazingly sculpted upper body with amazement and is slightly aroused, an unnecessary feeling that is mixed in with all this shit.

 

"We gotta stop the bleeding, so use my shirt and keep it," says Sousuke as he hands Makoto his black shirt. Sousuke puts back on his jacket and zips it up all the way. Makoto pinches his nose and holds it tightly, yelping slightly as he controls the bleeing.  The pain is unbelievable and he is emotionally exhausted after this entire ordeal.  

 

"Does your nose....does your nose feel broken?" asks Sousuke concerned as he looks at the other, offering the other his hand to assist him walk.

 

"No...it is just really tender..." Makoto remarks.  "Sousuke...I need help walking to my vehicle.  Please....Please don't leave.  I need you."

 

Sousuke holds back his tears and says yes.  Sousuke cannot believe all this happened to this sweet man and he is very glad that he was there to intervene.  She could've broken some of his bones, but Sousuke doesn't know for sure that she didn't.  He prays not.  

 

"Dr. Tachibana, do any of your bones feel broken?  We may need to get you to the hospital."

 

"No, nothing is broken, I'm just a little shaken up," he lightly chuckles.  "I'll just man up and deal with the pain.  That way I won't be so fucking weak."

 

"This isn't a time to kid," says Sousuke as they start walking in the direction that Makoto points out.  "I don't want you hurt.  If you trust me enough, I can drive for you."

 

"I can drive...Just...please don't leave me alone," pleas Makoto as they finally go to his Lexus.

 

"I have a Lexus, too," Sousuke randomly comments.

 

Makoto opens the car and gets behind the driver seat and points to the passenger seat.  "Sousuke...please....I don't want to go home by myself.  Are you okay if we just drive a little...I promise I won't do anything reckless."

 

Sousuke hesitates at first.  He knows Makoto is in desperate need of company and he knows that he will gain more respect from the doctor.  Sousuke says, "Yes.  Have you eaten?  I want you to get something to drink so you don't dehydrate."

 

"No...I haven't eaten in a while," confesses Makoto.  "I don't know what to eat."

 

"This is gonna sound strange, but I'm quite fond of this authentic Chinese restaurant on the south side of the city.  If you don't mind traveling that far."

 

"No, that sounds...really good," says Makoto with a sweet smile.  He removes the partially saturated shirt with blood and Makoto puts it inside an empty cloth bag he uses for groceries.  "I'm so sorry about the shirt."

 

"Don't worry," says Sousuke as he looks away as he says it.  "I...Was that...your wife?  Are you married, Doctor?"

 

"Ex-wife..." explains Makoto.  "She's gonna take my daughter...to Canada, whom I love so much...."  Makoto begins to cry and puts his face into his hands, the tears seeming to never end.  It is really hard to watch, but Sousuke tries to act the best he can.  He never suspected that Makoto had any children.  Well, when thinking about it more clearly, it isn't totally surprising, considering Makoto is in his mid 30s.  Sousuke is not that particularly keen on children, but that doesn't mean he hates them.  He remembers the time his older cousin visited him once when Sousuke was in Tokyo training and he had a three year old child whom Sousuke accidentally scared just from his neutral face.  Sousuke wasn't trying in the least bit to scare him or be mean, it's just that he's...a bit awkward.  But Sousuke respects Makoto and shows concern for him, deeply.  He figures that if they were, strictly hypothetically, mind you, get together, they could work something out regarding Makoto's child.

 

"No.  No.  That bitch doesn't deserve to keep your child," Sousuke bluntly states.  "I don't know much about you at all, but I can tell you're a very good man, Dr. Tachibana.  And...I am rather concerned about you.  I don't think you should drive home by yourself until I know you're safe.  Then I'll take a cab."

  
"You-you'd really do that?" asks Makoto as he looks over to the swimmer with tear-filled eyes.  "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that.  I'll be okay if I talk to someone."

 

"Yeah. I may not be the best person to talk to, though," confesses Sousuke as he rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed chuckle.  "Don't tell this to anyone, but...I eat stuff that's not approved for a swimmer's diet when I'm depressed."

 

"It's not unusual at all," says Makoto.  "You probably burn it all the next day, right?"

 

"Pretty much," answers Sousuke.  "Okay, let's try to take our minds off this for now and get something to eat, okay?"

 

"Sounds good to me," says Makoto as he turns on the car.  The two of them begin to drive to the destination that Sousuke has offered, making light conversation between themselves and a few light chuckles.  Sousuke notices that Makoto is still pretty shaken up from the entire situation and will need time to recover.  He wants to put a consolidating hand on Makoto's shoulder, but he fears the other may freak out from being touched.

 

After driving for about ten minutes, they finally got there.  They input the destination in the GPS of Makoto's Lexus because Sousuke would definitely have gotten them lost otherwise.  Sousuke gets out of the car and turns around with the door open and says,

"I want you to order _whatever_ you want.  I will pay for it."

 

Makoto shakes his head slowly at the offer.  "No, I don't want you to spend money on me, Sousuke-kun.  Please."

 

"You've helped me by helping me discover I don't have cancer.  You've done a lot and you've done your job well.  I _want_ to pay."

 

"I..." Makoto chuckles lightly.  "I give up, Sousuke-kun.  Bring a menu, please."

 

Sousuke smiles at the other, which warms up Makoto's heart.  Sousuke soon returns with a menu and gets back in the car and shuts the door.

 

Makoto begins looking at the menu that both of them are holding.  "You know, I can't decide what I want.  You've been before, right?  What do you like?"

 

"A lot of the stuff I get is for two people.  I generally eat the left overs the next day, but in this case we can split."

 

"That's fine with me," says Makoto.  "It'll save you money instead of paying more if I get my own food."

 

"Hey.  Don't worry about the money, Dr. Tachibana," reassures Sousuke.  "I got plenty.  I recommend the Peking duck pancakes.  What they do is give you the duck meat.  Extremely crispy and savory, then you get these wonton wrapping paper and you combine it with some scallion and tremendously strong garlic as well as lettuce and bean sprouts.  You add some fermented sauce that is not too strong and then you wrap it up and eat it.  Kinda like a Chinese burrito, sorta."

"That sounds really delicious," comments Makoto with a smile.  "Is the duck really that good? I've never had Peking duck"

 

"I was skeptical at first because I've never had duck before coming here, but it is amazing," says Sousuke.  "There is also a spicy cucumber salad--Do you like spicy food?"

 

"Oh, I love spicy food. Please continue," answers Makoto with a sweet smile.

 

"Yeah, so this cucumber salad has Sichuan peppercorns and has a really good sauce, and I think you'd like it."

 

 

"Do you think you would be able to eat some soup with it as well?" asks Sousuke as he points to the menu.

 

"Yes.  But with the soup I think that will definitely be plenty of food."

 

"Yeah, here, look at this.  Crossing the bridge noodles," points out Sousuke.  "Chicken, bean sprouts, chives, rice noodles, and a few other vegetables."

"Oh, man, Sousuke, I'm so hungry thinking of all this food," laughs Makoto as he returns a sweet smile to the other.  "Do you mind if...we take this food to my place?"

 

"Um...I-I guess..." says Sousuke.  "I don't want to make a mess in your car."

 

"Let's just...Let's just eat here, okay?" says Makoto.  Makoto feels like it is maybe a bit too early to take Sousuke to his house.  Well, at least inside of it.  Makoto is still pretty vulnerable at this moment and would rather have Sousuke there for possible future purposes.  "I don't want you to...You know what.  Forget I ever said anything."

 

"Okay, here's fine," says Sousuke, completely oblivous to Makoto's suggestion. "I'll get a newspaper for us to eat over."  He goes inside and begins to take the order, of course after signing the cashier's autograph since she's a fan of Sousuke.  Makoto smiles.  He cannot believe Sousuke has actually been in his car.  He is  _having dinner with Yamazaki Sousuke._   Sousuke is being so sweet in a very awkward way.  He knows that this will help ease the pain of the hell he's been through tonight but will still feel this for a long time to come.  It's just the type of person he is.

  
After about fifteen minutes go by, Sousuke returns with the stuff.  He's got the bag of food in one hand, a newspaper under his right armpit, and two drinks in his two hands.  Makoto opens the door to the SUV and Makoto takes the drink.

 

"Didn't know what you like, so I got us both regular coke," says Sousuke as he sets his drink into the cupholder.

 

"Yeah, coke is awesome when I drink it on occasions," Makoto comments as he sets his in the cupholder as well.  "Thank you, Sousuke-kun.  I really appreciate this."

 

"Sure," says Sousuke.  "I mean...you're welcome."  He hands Makoto about half of the newspaper and Makoto covers his entire lap with the section he gets.  Sousuke does the same and uses one last piece to cover the dashboard and sets the food up there.  

 

"We should start with the soup," says Makoto.  "The cucumber salad is chilled, right?"

 

"Yeah, I asked them if they could divide the portion into two smaller bowls and they did," says Sousuke as he hands Makoto a small bowl with a lid on it.  Makoto opens it up and is greeted by the warmth of the broth.  Makoto smiles at the other.  

 

"It looks fantastic," he says as he dips the plastic spoon into the soup.  The two of the begin to slurp their soup rather noisily and down it very quickly.  Makoto is overwhelmed by the quality ingredients of the soup and sighs with content once he finishes the last drop.  He looks over and sees that Sousuke is already preparing a pancake for himself and he quickly begins to follow suit.

 

"Well, what do you think of the duck pancake?" asks Sousuke as he wipes his mouth off after a drop of the sauce got on his chin.

 

"I...I've never tasted anything as good as this from a restaurant," confesses Makoto.  "The skin is so crispy and the meat is so soft and luscious.  I can't describe how much I am really enjoying this."  The two men kept eating while talking casually and Sousuke decides to break a pause that lingers between them.

 

"Dr. Tachibana.  I know what's going on with your life is none of business, but...I want to say that I hope things work out for you."

 

Makoto gasps upon hearing these reassuring words.  "Sousuke, that's very nice of you to say.  And I hope things go well for you, too."

 

The two finish their pancakes and are both stuck with the cucumber salad.

 

"I know what I'll be having for lunch tomorrow," says Sousuke as he holds onto his portion of cucumber salad.  "Are you okay enough to drive home now?"

 

"Yes.  I'll save my leftovers for tomorrow.  It was a really nice meal and I'm glad that I wasn't alone."

 

"Do you think you'll be ok?" asks Sousuke as he looks at the other with concern.

 

"Hopefully.  Even if I'm not, I can always call and talk about it to someone," reassures Makoto in a comforting voice.  "I don't know about you, but I'm getting close to the point of going home and passing out."

 

"I can drive if you want," chimes in Sousuke.

 

"No, I'll be fine.  Honestly," reassures Makoto.

 

They soon are driving and in about ten minutes make it to Makoto's house.  Sousuke makes sure that Makoto gets home inside and waves good-bye and calls a cab.  Sousuke walks into the penthouse and looks at the time. 9:14 p.m.  Maybe it isn't too late to make one final call?

 

"Hello?" says the voice on the other end of the line.

 

"Ren, hey.  Sorry if it's too late to call.  It's  just a quick chat."

 

"Sure, no problem.  How's it going?"

 

"Just shortening my training a lot and taking it easy.  But something happened you should know.  And please don't say anything to Makoto."

 

"What's going on?  Did something happen to him?"

 

"Yeah.  I saw him getting beaten up by his ex-wife in the park."

 

"What?  Nii-chan...."

 

"I drove her away and I got him some food and rode home with him then came back to my penthouse.  I hope he'll be okay."

 

"So do I.  But knowing him, he'll feel this for a few days.  Thank you so much for telling me.  I'm so glad that you are starting to come around more. And I promise I won't say anything about this to him."

 

"I appreciate it.  I'll talk to you soon."

 

"Thank you.  I look forward to our next conversation.  Maybe I'll call you instead."

 

"Okay; if I don't answer, I'll send a text and call you later.

 

"That sounds great, Sousuke.  I hope you sleep well and I'll keep Makoto in my thoughts."

 

"Bye."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed.
> 
> Next chapter preview: Makoto meets with a friend and gains support to help him through the dilemma he experienced. After all, Free! has strong emphasis on friendships. The chapter will focus pretty much on just Makoto. Although Makoto is the first character name of the list, both he and Sousuke are equally as important.


End file.
